You are my song
by bruxi
Summary: [UA] Naruto es un cantante de rock famoso que ha perdido el rumbo. Hinata es una fan que lo ama en secreto. Él, chispeante y atrevido. Ella, tímida e insegura. ¿Podrán encontrarse y superar juntos sus miedos? [Dedicado a Lizzy Ann, para que nunca dejes de escribir]


**¡YAHOI!**

 **29.544 palabras, señores y señoras, 29.544 palabras, nada más ni nada menos.**

 **85 páginas de Word.**

 **No tengo nada más que decir salvo que soy una suicida, ya lo sé.**

 **Me llevó una laaaaaaaaaaaaaaarga semana terminarlo.**

 **Ni mi TFG, de verdad.**

 **Disclaimer:** _Naruto_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **You're my song**

* * *

―¡Oh sí, nene! ¡Así!―No se oye nada más en aquel camerino, nada más que gemidos, gruñidos y jadeos. Las caderas chocan unas con otras hasta que finalmente un chillido femenino rasga el ambiente, haciendo que el hombre rubio entre sus piernas se muerda la mejilla, evitando así que un grito de dolor escape de su garganta.

Unos golpes en la puerta lo hacen respirar de puro alivio. La mujer que está con él lo mira y se lame los labios, sentándose en el sofá y arreglándose la ropa lo mejor que puede. Su acompañante se limita a ponerse los pantalones y a abrocharse la el botón y la cremallera, tirando en la papelera el condón que habían usado.

―Eso ha sido… ―Los golpes en la puerta vuelven a oírse y el rubio abre, importándole muy poco la estampa que podrían representar él y su amante en estos momentos.

―¡¿Dónde coño te metes?! ¡Sales en cinco minutos!

―Ya lo sé. ―Siente unas manos en su brazo y ello hace que se estremezca. El moreno que acaba de llamar a la puerta y perturbar sus… actividades, arquea una ceja al ver a la mujer.

―Sakura. ―Unos ojos verdes se clavan en él, inexpresivos.

―Shikamaru…

―Ya salgo. ―Más que una frase es un gruñido. Shikamaru lo observa durante unos segundos pero se abstiene de decir nada.

―No tardes. ―Finalmente, Shikamaru se va, dejando a la pareja sola.

―¿Nos vemos después, Naruto?―Los ojos azules del aludido la miran fijamente durante unos segundos, antes de sonreír de forma sardónica.

―Claro, Sakura-chan. ―Ella parece satisfecha con su respuesta y desaparece. Es entonces que Naruto cierra de un portazo, dejándose caer contra la puerta.

¿Cuándo, maldita sea? Se pregunta. ¿Cuándo? ¿En qué momento su vida se había convertido en la pesadilla que en la que vivía? ¿Cuándo su más grande sueño se había transformado en aquella espantosa realidad?

Sonríe de forma cínica.

Tal vez cuando decidió darle la espalda a todo aquello en lo que siempre había creído para lograr llegar a lo más alto. Tal vez cuando había decidido que obtendría el amor de la chica que siempre le había gustado a cualquier precio, pasando incluso por encima de aquel a quién llamaba mejor amigo.

¿Por qué no? Si Sasuke podía comportarse como un vil bastardo y quedarse con el corazón de Sakura, él podía hacer lo mismo.

Miró para el reloj. Dos minutos. Tenía dos minutos para presentarse en el escenario o Shikamaru iría a buscarlo una vez más para arrastrarlo hasta allí de la oreja, de ser necesario. Fue hacia el rincón en el que reposaba su guitarra y la tomó. Pero antes de darse la vuelta, sus ojos captaron durante unos instantes el objeto que se encontraba encima de la mesita que hacía de tocador.

La tomó entre su mano y sintió, de pronto, una súbita calidez, como si la persona que la hubiera dejado allí hubiera rociado con su esencia los hilos de aquella pulsera de la suerte. Fue un segundo, pero decidió ponérsela alrededor de la muñeca, junto a todas las demás.

No sabía cómo, ni por qué. Pero antes de uno de sus conciertos importantes siempre aparecía una de aquellas pulseras en su camerino, acompañada de una nota deseándole buena suerte, dándole ánimos.

Suponía que era una chica, y había intentado por todos los medios averiguar de quién se trataba. Aquella zona del backstage era prohibida para los espectadores, así que esa desconocida, quienquiera que fuera, tenía que ser alguien del personal.

Salió de su camerino sumido en sus pensamientos, cavilando sobre la identidad de aquella misteriosa fan. Llevaba mucho tiempo intentando averiguar algo sobre ella, pero la chica en cuestión parecía ser invisible. Siempre que preguntaba nadie recordaba haber visto a ninguna mujer colarse en su camerino. Algo insólito teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de gente que se paseaba por aquel lugar, intentando mantener todo a punto para las actuaciones.

Cuando llegó al escenario faltaba un minuto para que tuviera que salir. Shikamaru lo reprendió con la mirada pero él se encogió de hombros, con una sonrisa.

―Mucha mierda.

―Gracias. ―Se ajustó la banda de la guitarra alrededor de su torso desnudo y se subió a la plataforma móvil que lo llevaría a la plataforma del escenario.

Durante las siguientes tres horas se transformó. Puso su más amplia sonrisa y todas sus ganas en cantar. Durante esas tres horas no existió nada ni nadie más. Tan solo él, su guitarra y su música, sus canciones.

Cantó hasta que no pudo más, hasta que la garganta le dolió tanto que creyó que se la había dejado en carne viva.

Cuando al fin acabó y bajó del escenario, ante las protestas del público, que le pedía un bis, estaba exhausto. Afortunadamente, su mánager pareció satisfecho, porque lo felicitó con una gran sonrisa en cuanto lo vio.

―Buen trabajo―le dijo Shikamaru, pasándole una toalla.

―Gracias. ―La tomó y se la pasó por la frente, secándose así el sudor que le caía a chorros por el rostro.

―Iré a ponerlo todo en orden. Tú descansa y cámbiate. ―Asintió, distraído, pensando en nada y en todo a la vez.

No se topó con nadie en todo el camino y eso lo agradeció. Giró en una esquina para llegar a su camerino, pero se quedó quieto un momento. Había alguien, delante de la puerta. Bufó, cabreado y frustrado. No sabía cómo, pero a veces sus fans conseguían burlar la seguridad y colarse en su zona privada. No iba a negar que alguna vez había hechos cosas con alguna cuando se le habían ofrecido. Era hombre, al fin y al cabo, y estaba soltero. Un polvo de vez en cuando siempre era revigorizante. Pero ahora mismo no estaba de humor para el sexo. Tal vez dentro de un par de horas, con varias copas de más encima, pero no ahora mismo.

Dio un paso hacia la chica, dispuesto a mandarla a tomar viento fresco, pero se detuvo cuando detalló los rápidos movimientos de la cabeza femenina. Esta se movía de un lado a otro, como inquieta, nerviosa. Como si tuviera miedo de que la fueran a pillar, como si no quisiera que nadie la viera allí. Aquello lo intrigó y volvió a esconderse tras la esquina de la pared, curioso.

La chica en cuestión parecía ser pequeña, bajita. Iba cubierta de ropa de los pies a la cabeza, así que lo único que pudo decir con seguridad es que su cabello era oscuro, a juzgar por los mechones que le asomaban bajo la capucha de una chaqueta de color lila.

Estuvo ahí de pie, sin moverse, durante varios y largos minutos. Naruto comenzaba a impacientarse. Entonces la vio bajar la mirada hacia unas manos igual de pequeñas que su dueña. Llevaba un paquete cuidadosamente envuelto. No supo por qué pero algo en su corazón se agitó y Naruto intuyó, sin que nadie se lo dijera, que esa chica tenía que ser _la_ chica.

Antes de decidirse a salir y encararla, ella entró repentinamente en su camerino dejando la puerta abierta, para volver a salir casi enseguida. Naruto supo lo que iba a pasar antes incluso de que pasara.

La desconocida echó a correr cual conejito asustado. Y él no se quedó atrás. Echó a correr tras ella.

―¡Oye! ¡Espera!―La pequeña fémina miró por sobre su hombro y, aunque él no fue capaz de ver su rostro, sí distinguió sus ojos: los ojos más bonitos que había visto en todos sus veinticinco años de vida. Grandes, redondos y de un color perlado que se volvía plateado cuando la luz impactaba sobre ellos.

Dos lunas preciosas que lo atontaron y lo hicieron disminuir el ritmo de su carrera, permitiendo así a su presa escapar de su vista. Naruto maldijo para sus adentros. Estuvo buscándola por los alrededores por más de quince minutos, hasta que se dijo que era imposible y volvió a su camerino. Al abrir la puerta un olor delicioso hizo que el estómago le rugiera. Buscó la fuente de aquel aroma y la halló en el paquete que había visto en las manos de aquella chica.

Despedazó el papel con impaciencia y la boca se le hizo agua al ver un cuenco, cuidadosamente tapado, que contenía lo que parecía ser un apetitoso ramen. Su comida favorita.

Primero las pulseras de la suerte, y ahora ramen.

Sonrió.

Esa chica parecía ser muy rara. Sí, recibía miles de regalos de sus fans, en su mayoría peluches y ropa interior con números de teléfono. Nunca nada tan normal como esto.

Cogió los cubiertos de plástico que acompañaban al cuenco y lo destapó, dejando que el vapor de la comida llegara hasta sus fosas de nasales, calentando sus mejillas. Probó una cucharada y quedó sin palabras.

―Delicioso―susurró. Era el mejor ramen que había probado en su día, más bueno incluso que el que preparaba su madre.

Definitivamente tenía que saber quién era esa chica.

* * *

La fiesta estaba en pleno apogeo. Había música a todo volumen, chicas medio desnudas dispuestas a tener sexo duro y salvaje, alcohol y mucha gente dispuesta a hacer locuras y a pasarlo en grande. Y normalmente él también estaría ahí, en medio de la multitud, buscando alguna mujer para llevársela a la cama o a algún rincón oscuro, con el alcohol inundando su sistema.

Pero, curiosamente, no estaba de humor. No podía dejar de pensar en aquella chica que se escondía tras capas y capas de ropa, en aquellos dos ojos, brillantes como dos lunas llenas. Llevaba pensando en ella meses, imaginando como sería, el porqué de sus regalos, el porqué de tanto secretismo, de tanto afán por esconderse y ocultarse.

Sintió un agarre en su hombro y se volvió. Dos orbes verde jade lo miraban, seductores. Observó a la dueña de dichos ojos y, sin quererlo, su mente la comparó con aquella chica tan extraña de largo cabello oscuro y pequeña figura.

―Hola, Naruto…

―Qué hay, Sakura-chan. ―Su saludo fue desganado y sin una pizca de la burla que desde hacía un tiempo teñía siempre su voz, como si ya no esperase nada de nadie―. ¿Y Sasuke?―Ante la mención de su novio la mujer de pelo rosado hizo una mueca.

―Supongo que trabajando, como siempre. ―Sakura se hizo un hueco a su lado, apretando sus pechos enfundados en un vestido corto de cóctel. Otrora aquel contacto habría bastado para que cogiera y se la llevara a algún lugar apartado para dar rienda suelta a la lujuria.

Porque lo que tenía con Sakura era eso: simplemente lujuria, pura satisfacción carnal. Nada de sentimientos.

Se acostaba con ella por rencor, por venganza, para demostrarle lo que se había perdido por no haberle escogido a él en su día. Sakura tenía sexo con él por despecho, para intentar demostrarse a sí misma que no necesitaba de las atenciones de Sasuke, a pesar de que luego seguía a su lado como perrito faldero, suplicando migajas de cariño.

Naruto rio, meneando la cabeza. Era patético. Se levantó, dejó un par de billetes sobre la barra y apartó a Sakura de su camino. Necesitaba largarse. Aquella atmósfera tan cargada lo estaba asfixiando.

―¿Adónde vas?―Sakura lo cogió del brazo, pegando su cuerpo al suyo―. Podríamos…

―Estoy cansado, Sakura. ―El tono cortante la hizo retroceder, aturdida. Aunque no la sorprendió tanto como el que él la hubiese llamado Sakura y no Sakura-chan, como era su costumbre, como había hecho desde que no eran más que unos mocosos que se escondían tras las faldas de sus madres.

―¿Qué te pasa?

―Estoy cansado―repitió, no queriendo dar más explicaciones―. Ya nos veremos. ―Atravesó el tumulto de gente y salió al exterior. El fresco aire de la madrugada lo despejó un poco y lo hizo sentirse ligeramente mejor. Le pidió al portero de la discoteca que le llamara un taxi y este lo hizo. En media hora estaba de vuelta en su lujoso loft. Se deshizo de sus prendas mientras iba de camino a la enorme cama, donde se dejó caer, sin molestarse en taparse con las mantas.

Allí, tumbado, con la luz de la luna reflejada en el techo, se quedó pensativo.

―¿Qué estoy haciendo con mi vida?―Se preguntó en voz alta. Levantó el brazo para frotarse los ojos. El roce áspero de los hilos y las cuentas de las pulseras que adornaban su muñeca lo hizo quedarse mirando para las mismas. Sonrió, evocando de nuevo aquellos dos pozos perlados―. Te encontraré―susurró―. Lo juro, conejita. ―Y con esa promesa cerró los ojos y dejó que el cansancio hiciera mella en su cuerpo y en su mente, llevándolo al mundo de Morfeo.

Durmió durante diez horas seguidas y, cuando despertó, fue como si un nuevo mundo se abriera ante él. Había descansado como nunca, ya ni recordaba lo que era descansar de esa forma, sin despertares incómodos al lado de desconocidas desnudas en cualquier hotel o sofá ajeno.

Se dio una relajante ducha caliente, se vistió y bajó a desayunar. No tenía nada, ni gota de comida, en la nevera, así que llamó por teléfono y pidió que le llevaran algo para desayunar. Veinte minutos después el timbre de su puerta sonó y fue a abrir, encontrándose con Shikamaru.

―¿Shikamaru?―El aludido se encogió de hombros, sosteniendo una bolsa y un cartón con varios cafés.

―Me encontré con un repartidor abajo y el portero me dijo que lo habías pedido tú, así que decidí ahorrarle al pobre chico una visita problemática. ―La sonrisa bailó en los labios de su mánager y amigo. Naruto sonrió a su vez y se hizo a un lado, dejándolo pasar.

Shikamaru puso todo encima de la isla de la cocina y tomó asiento en uno de los taburetes que la rodeaban. Naruto hizo lo propio enfrente del moreno, tomando uno de los cafés y sacando una caracola de la bolsa.

―Me ha dicho un pajarito que anoche te fuiste muy pronto de The Cave. ―Naruto detuvo a su mano, dejando a medio camino de su boca lo que le quedaba de la caracola. Miró durante unos segundos para Shikamaru. Luego mordió un pedazo del dulce, masticando y tragando con tranquilidad.

―No me apetecía quedarme―dijo, encogiéndose de hombros, como quitándole importancia―. Estaba cansado.

―Ya… ―Shikamaru dio un sorbo a su café―. Creo que a Sakura no le sentó muy bien que la plantaras. Llamó hoy varias veces, estaba histérica. ―Naruto suspiró.

―Que haga lo que quiera. ―Shikamaru clavó sus orbes oscuros en su amigo, como analizándolo. Decidió no echar más leña al fuego y dejar el asunto para más adelante. Ahora tenía otras cosas que tratar con la estrella del rock que tenía delante.

―Mañana se celebra el centenario de la discográfica. ―Naruto hizo una mueca―. Tienes que ir. Sé que es muy problemático. Pero es un evento importante. Y son los que sacan tus discos, no lo olvides. ―Naruto maldijo entre dientes.

―Odio esos eventos, Shikamaru. Además, dudo que el viejo Hyūga me quiera allí. No le caigo muy bien, que digamos.

―Eso es porque siempre la lías parda. Si te comportaras por una vez… me ahorrarías muchos problemas a mí también ¿sabess? Es problemático tener que arreglar tus cagadas día sí y día también. Mira que me extrañó no ver tu rostro hoy en las portadas de la prensa amarillista. ―Naruto sonrió, terminándose su caracola y dando un sorbo a su café.

―No pueden vivir siempre a mis expensas. ¿Quién ha sido la víctima esta vez?

―Shion. Al parecer hay rumores de que está embarazada y no la dejan ni a sol ni a sombra. Hasta la han seguido a casa de su madre. ―Naruto hizo una mueca. Shion Mōryō era una buena amiga, una actriz muy conocida y que, además, era muy buena en su trabajo. Habían coincidido cuando ambos iniciaban en este mundillo del espectáculo, aunque en profesiones distintas. Muchos especulaban que sostenían un romance secreto. No negaría que en su día anduvieron juntos, pero aquello ya era parte del pasado. Ambos habían acordado cortar la relación de mutuo acuerdo y quedar como los grandes amigos que ahora eran, apoyándose mutuamente. Shion era, aparte de Shikamaru, la única amiga de verdad que le quedaba.

―La llamaré más tarde. ―Shikamaru asintió―. En cuanto a lo de la fiesta…

―Vas a ir―cortó el moreno. Naruto resopló―. No jodas, Naruto. Irás. Te vestirás decentemente, estarás puntual y te portarás bien. Júrame que te portarás bien, por tu madre.

―No metas a mi madre en esto.

―Júramelo―insistió su mánager. El rubio suspiró.

―Te juro por mi madre que me portaré bien. ―Sintió una punzada en el pecho al pronunciar esas palabras. Su madre… ¿cómo estaría? Desde la última vez que hablaron, que más bien había sido una discusión, no habían vuelto a hablar.

 _¡Tú no eres mi hijo! ¡No eres el niño dulce, amable y travieso que crié! ¡No eres el chico sonriente que siempre tenía preparados un abrazo y una sonrisa para quienquiera que lo necesitara! Me has decepcionado, Naruto. Ojalá te dieras cuenta de que estás echando a perder tu vida._

Recordarlo le producía ansiedad y tristeza. Sobre todo porque su padre tampoco había hecho nada para desmentir las duras palabras de su progenitora. Simplemente lo había mirado fijamente, con esos ojos azules tan endemoniadamente iguales a los suyos. Naruto no había podido soportarlo y había salido huyendo de la casa de su infancia más rápido que deprisa. De eso hacía ya seis meses, y no había vuelto a llamar ni a ir de visita.

―¿Naruto?―Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz de Shikamaru.

―Estaré allí. Te lo prometo. ―Shikamaru asintió, consciente de que algo ocurría con el rubio.

Pero decidió no presionarlo. Ya se lo contaría cuando él considerara oportuno.

* * *

El evento era demasiado formal para su gusto. No obstante, había hecho caso a Shikamaru y se había presentado no solo puntual, sino también bien vestido, acorde a las exigencias de una fiesta como aquella: pantalones de vestir negros, una camisa naranja y una corbata también negra, algo desarreglada. Calzaba unas deportivas de marca y, por primera vez desde que todos podían recordar, no estaba armando escándalo.

Saludaba escueto aunque educado a los empresarios que el dueño había invitado y que deseaban conocerlo. Shikamaru parecía plenamente satisfecho a la par que aliviado. Naruto se sintió ligeramente culpable. A saber cuántas broncas se había tenido que comer su amigo por culpa de sus desmanes. Se prometió no volver a meterlo en problemas. Shikamaru no tenía por qué arreglar sus cagadas. Ya era mayorcito.

―Buenas noches. ―Se giró, bebiendo de su copa de champán. Neji Hyūga se había acercado a saludarlo.

―Neji. ―Se dieron la mano y luego quedaron en silencio. No es que fueran muy amigos, precisamente, pero Neji había sido el que había apostado por él cuando andaba rezando para que alguna discográfica de la talla de Hyūga Music Corporation le diera una oportunidad. Así que le estaba agradecido por haber visto algo en él que ni él mismo veía. Ni aun ahora, después de años de éxitos y popularidad.

―Me sorprendió no despertarme con tu cara en todas las noticias. ―Naruto sonrió. No se lo tomó a mal, sino todo lo contrario. No podía molestarse por algo que sabía era verdad.

―De vez en cuando puedo portarme bien.

―Ya lo veo. ―Neji sonrió de forma sutil―. Te lo agradezco, Naruto, en serio. Gracias por venir. ―El rubio bajó la cabeza, observando durante varios minutos para el líquido dorado que quedaba en el fondo de su copa.

―No es nada―dijo, terminándose el champán de golpe. Por el rabillo del ojo vio al tío de Neji, Hiashi Hyūga o el viejo Hyūga, como lo llamaba él, el dueño absoluto de toda aquella enorme compañía discográfica. Hyūga Music Corporation había sido fundada hacía hoy exactamente cien años, por el bisabuelo del actual presidente. Al principio comercializaban discos de cera de los antiguos, luego de vinilo y, en su mayoría, música clásica. Pero poco a poco fueron modernizándose hasta abarcar todo tipo de música. Ahora, Naruto, quien era un cantante de rock, era uno de sus activos más prolíficos.

―¿Qué tal el nuevo sencillo? ¿Cómo lo llevas?―Hizo una mueca.

―Bien… va bien… ―Aquello era una mentira como una catedral. Se suponía que en menos de un mes tenía que tener compuesto y terminado una nueva canción que se lanzaría como adelanto de lo que tendría que ser su quinto disco. Neji lo miró durante varios minutos. Naruto se removió, incómodo, seguro de que Neji había captado que mentía descaradamente.

―Si necesitas ayuda…

―Gracias, pero no―respondió él, con firmeza. Había cantantes y bandas de música que dejaban la composición en manos de terceros. Naruto no negaba el talento de los compositores que trabajaban al servicio de Hyūga Music Corporation, pero para él su música era su vida, su alma. Y no dejaría que nadie se metiera en algo tan íntimo para él―. No tienes que preocuparte, Neji, de verdad. Tendré la canción lista para la fecha acordada. ―Neji asintió.

―Estoy seguro de que así será… ―De pronto, algo llamó la atención del Hyūga, porque su rostro se crispó en una mueca de molestia―. Discúlpame un momento. ―Naruto asintió, viendo cómo Neji se abría paso entre los invitados hasta el otro extremo del salón. Supo lo que estaba ocurriendo cuando vio a Neji apartar sutilmente a una chica de un hombre mayor para interponerse él entre ambos. Neji tenía dos primas, y, por lo que Naruto había oído, a ambas las protegía con fiereza a capa y espada. Supuso que aquella chica sería una de ellas y que aquel tipo la estaba molestando.

Estaba por darse la vuelta para coger algo de picar cuando la chica en cuestión miró en su dirección, para apartar la vista enseguida, como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

Fue durante unos segundos nada más, pero Naruto juró haber visto dos ojos perlados, brillantes. Su mente le trajo enseguida el recuerdo de la misteriosa chica que había visto parada delante de su camerino hacía tan solo un par de días y que además había huido de él como si fuese el mismísimo diablo.

Algo en su pecho palpitó. Tenía que averiguarlo, tenía que saber si era la misma. No creía que tuviera tanta suerte, porque ya tendría que habérsele acabado, pero aun así algo lo empujó a ir hacia donde la chica estaba parada.

A medida que se acercaba la iba detallando: pelo lacio y negro, largo hasta cintura. Figura pequeña, aunque curvilínea, no voluptuosa pero sí de curvas bien marcadas y definidas; piel pálida, blanca como la leche. No podía ver su rostro debido a que ella trataba por todos los medios de ocultarlo, como si no quisiera estar allí realmente.

Llegó frente a ella y bajó la cabeza. Era bajita, mucho más bajita que él y eso, sin saber por qué, le gustó.

―Hola―saludó, con voz suave. A pesar de que trató de ser lo más amable posible la chica respingó y levantó la cabeza, asustada. Inmediatamente sus mejillas se pusieron rojas y dio dos pasos atrás, sumamente nerviosa. Naruto quiso reír pero se contuvo―. He visto que estás sola y… bueno… ―bufó, no sabiendo qué excusa dar para que ella no saliera corriendo, cosa que parecía estar deseando hacer en este mismo momento.

―Y-yo… ―Tenía una voz suave, nada chillona ni aguda. Miró para todos lados, buscando sin duda una vía de escape, arrugando con dedos nerviosos la falda de su vestido negro corto.

―Soy Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki. ―Resignada, la pobre chica agachó la cabeza.

―Hi-Hinata Hyūga. ―No podía ser maleducada―. Y-yo ya me iba… ―Dio la vuelta, dispuesta a escapar de ese lugar. Tenerlo a _él_ precisamente tan cerca no estaba ayudando a sus nervios.

―¡Espera!―La tomó del brazo, impidiéndole dar siquiera un paso. No podía, no quería dejarla ir, aún no. Algo en ella lo intrigaba, le llamaba la atención. La obligó a darse la vuelta, pudiendo ver al fin su rostro.

Y se quedó sin respiración.

Eran los mismos, comprobó, sorprendido. Los ojos de aquella chica eran iguales a los de la chica del pasillo del otro día. Apretó su brazo inconscientemente, observándola ansioso. Ella pareció encogerse sobre sí misma, temerosa. Al percatarse de su agarre Naruto la soltó, arrepentido de haber sido tan brusco.

―Lo siento, no quise…

―Ha sido un placer, U-Uzumaki-san. ―Hinata hizo una rápida reverencia―. Pe-pero m-me tengo que ir… ―Antes de que pudiera hacer realidad sus intenciones, él volvió a tomarla del brazo, agarrándola esta vez de la muñeca, más suavemente que antes. Sorprendida por la delicadeza de aquel toque, Hinata levantó la vista, sonrojándose hasta las orejas al ver aquellos orbes tan azules como el cielo fijos en su mano.

―Son muy bonitas. ―Hinata parpadeó, desconcertada. Miró para donde él estaba mirando y el pánico se apoderó de ella al percatarse de que lo que había llamado su atención habían sido las dos pulseritas de la suerte que adornaban su muñeca. Apartó la mano bruscamente, dando un fuerte tirón.

―D-de verdad tengo que irme. Y-ya nos veremos. ―Y antes de que Naruto pudiera decir o hacer algo más, ella desapareció de su vista.

Naruto sonrió, acariciando sin darse cuenta las pulseras que él mismo llevaba puestas.

―Te encontré, conejita―susurró.

Y había sido la mar de fácil. Puede que aún le quedara algo de suerte, después de todo.

* * *

Hinata llegó al baño a trompicones y se encerró en el mismo, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora dentro de su pecho.

Había hablado con él, la había tocado, le había sonreído…

El rojo volvió a apoderarse de su rostro y se lo tapó con sus manos, temblando como una hoja. Sí, a sus veinticinco años de vida podía darse perfecta cuenta de que aquel comportamiento, más propio de una niña de cinco años, era patético, pero nada podía hacerle. Siempre había sido muy tímida y, aunque había conseguido superar su miedo a los desconocidos, todo se iba al garete cuando se trataba de él, de su amor platónico.

Naruto Uzumaki.

Llevaba años enamorada de aquel cantante de rock rubio. Desde el primer día que lo vio, con su guitarra a la espalda y su insistente solicitud para hacer una audición, en el vestíbulo de la discográfica.

Nunca había tenido valor para hablarle, mucho menos para acercársele. Sus únicas muestras de afecto habían sido aquellos regalos clandestinos que colaba en su camerino antes o después de algún concierto importante. Si por ella fuera, ni siquiera se habría atrevido a eso, pero Ino, su mejor amiga, había insistido en que algo tenía que hacer.

 _¿Qué tienes que perder, mujer? Hazle ver que ahí fuera hay una chica que sí lo quiere de verdad. Tú eres mucho mejor que las putas con las que se acuesta, Hina ¿por qué no te das cuenta?_

Había iniciado aquel juego como algo pasajero, solo lo haría una vez y ya, para demostrarse a sí misma que nunca tendría una oportunidad con él. Es decir ¿por qué iba el cantante de rock más famoso y atractivo del país a querer algo de ella?

Pero todo se había torcido cuando, sorprendida, se fijó en que, lejos de tirar su humilde regalo, se lo había puesto para uno de sus conciertos. Ino había chillado de felicidad y la había alentado a seguir dejándole pequeños presentes.

―¡Le ha gustado, Hina ¿no lo ves?! ¡No seas tonta y hazte notar! ¡La próxima vez podrías dejarle una nota con tu número o alguna pista para que sepa quién eres!―Claro que ella no había sido capaz de llegar a tanto. Se conformaba con ver que no se deshacía de las cosas que le dejaba.

Unos golpes en la puerta del baño la sobresaltaron.

―¿Hina? ¿Estás ahí? Tu padre y Neji están preocupados… ―Era Ino. Respirando hondo, abrió la puerta y metió dentro a su amiga, encerrándolas a las dos de nuevo. Confundida, Ino se la quedó mirando―. ¿Ha ocurrido algo?―preguntó, preocupada. Hinata se mordió el labio inferior.

―É-él… m-me ha hablado… ―Ino parpadeó―. M-me ha hablado, I-Ino… y-y ha visto mis pulseras y… y-yo… ―Un chillido por parte de su amiga la hizo callar abruptamente.

―¡Por el amor de Dios, pero eso es genial!―Ino se lanzó a abrazarla―. ¡¿Por eso corriste a esconderte como si te persiguiera el demonio?!

―I-Ino…

―¡Ya decía yo que Naruto no podía ser tan tonto! ¡Seguro que te reconoció del otro día, cuando casi te pilla!

―Ino…

―¡Ahora debemos trazar un plan! ¡Ese idiota se dará cuenta de la joya que eres o yo no me llamo Ino Yamanaka…

―¡INO!―el grito de Hinata al fin la hizo cerrar la boca―. Y-yo… no quiero que hagas nada… ―Ino frunció el ceño, soltando a su amiga y apartándose de ella. Puso los brazos en jarras y la miró, claramente molesta.

―¡No me vengas con esas! ¡Llevas años enamorada de ese idiota! ¡¿Y ahora que él parece haber reparado en ti dices que no piensas hacer nada?! ¡¿Me estás vacilando?!

―I-Ino… ―La Yamanaka chasqueó la lengua, claramente molesta.

―¡No, Hina, no! Sé que eres muy tímida y que te cuesta tratar con la gente pero ¡joder, hablamos del tío que hace que te tiemblen las piernas con que solo alguien lo nombre en tu presencia! ¡Serías tonta si desperdiciaras esta oportunidad!―Las lágrimas asomaron a los orbes perlados de Hinata, haciendo a Ino rascarse el brazo, incómoda y algo culpable―. Lo siento, pero, Hinata, debes reconocer que no puedes seguir así. Al menos, inténtalo, o te arrepentirás toda la vida. Si él te rechaza… por lo menos te quedarás conque no te rendiste y lo intentaste. ―Hinata se secó los ojos.

―Pe-pero… yo…

―No puedes dejar que una mala experiencia influya en el resto de tu vida. No todos los tíos son Toneri. ―Hinata se mordió el labio inferior. Reconocía que Ino tenía razón, pero aun así…

―D-de acuerdo―cedió finalmente―. Te dejaré que me ayudes. ―Ino sonrió.

―Te juro, Hinata Hyūga, que si no consigo que el cabeza hueca de Naruto caiga rendido a tus pies dejaré de ser tu mejor amiga. ―Hinata sonrió y meneó la cabeza.

Ino estaba un poco loca, pero así la quería.

* * *

Estaba en el estudio de su casa, sentado en el suelo. Varias hojas con pentagramas, algunas hechas bola, lo rodeaban, desperdigadas por doquier. Apoyó la guitarra sobre sus piernas cruzadas, cerró los ojos y rasgó las cuerdas con un par de acordes.

Empezó a tocar, para parar a los cinco minutos con el ceño fruncido. No le gustaba. Tachó lo que había escrito y le dio la vuelta al folio. Llevaba toda la mañana intentando componer, pero su cerebro no parecía querer cooperar ese día. Sin quererlo sus ojos se desviaron a la ristra de pulseras que tenía en la muñeca y sonrió, evocando el rostro de aquella chica, de Hinata Hyūga, en su mente.

Casi sin proponérselo sus dedos cobraron vida y, cuando se dio cuenta, ya llevaba media hoja escrita. Sorprendido, repasó las notas y las letras que había sobre el papel.

―Es muy buena―murmuró. Volvió a repasar la melodía y la tocó. No era una canción como las que acostumbraba, llena de agresividad y sentimientos reprimidos. Esta era una canción más sentimental, más suave…

¡Él, Naruto Uzumaki, había escrito una canción de amor!

Miró para las partituras. Por alguna razón, algo le impedía deshacerse de aquellas hojas. Justo cuando estaba sopesando enterrarlas en un cajón el timbre sonó. Se levantó con los papeles en la mano, dejó la guitarra sobre su correspondiente peana y fue a abrir. Como cada mañana, Shikamaru había ido para repasar con él los compromisos pendientes.

―¿Qué llevas ahí?―le preguntó su mánager, dejando la tablet y el ordenador encima de una mesa. Naruto se las pasó.

―Lo he escrito esta mañana… ―confesó, algo avergonzado. Shikamaru repasó las palabras y la música plasmadas en el papel y, sorprendido, miró para su amigo.

―Naruto… ¡esto es muy bueno!―El rubio se rascó la cabeza.

―Ya… pero… ya sabes… es una canción de amor…

―¿Y?

―Se supone que yo canto rock…

―¿Y?

―Rock más… agresivo…

―Repito ¿y? El rock'n'roll y el romanticismo no son exclusivos. Hay canciones de rock románticas ¿sabes? _November rain_ , _Always_ , _Love of my life_ , _Wake me up when september ends_ -

―Ya, lo pillo, lo pillo.

―Y porque no me he remontado a Elvis…

―Es solo que… no es mi estilo… ―Shikamaru le devolvió los papeles y se lo quedó mirando.

―¿Quién es?―Naruto lo miró, confundido.

―¿Quién es quién?

―Ya sabes, la chica que parece tenerte embobado. ―Naruto enrojeció.

―¡Yo no estoy embobado!

―Ya… ni yo soy el que tiene que aguantar tus berrinches.

―¡Yo no hago berrinches!―Shikamaru suspiró, negando con la cabeza. Tras unos minutos de silencio, Naruto habló:

―Vale, sí, está bien: hay una chica. ―Shikamaru asintió, aburrido. No le contaba nada nuevo―. Es… la chica de las pulseras. ―Shikamaru lo miró, algo sorprendido.

―¿Te refieres a la chica que siempre te deja regalos y notas anónimas?―Naruto asintió.

―He descubierto quién es… ―Shikamaru alzó una ceja, interesado.

―Vaya ¿y? ¿Quién es?―Naruto vaciló antes de decírselo.

―Hinata Hyūga. ―Shikamaru pestañeó.

―¿Hinata Hyūga? ¡¿La hija mayor de Hiashi Hyūga?! ¡¿Una de las primas de Neji?!

―Sí y sí. ―Naruto se rascó la nuca―. Al menos, estoy casi seguro.

―Naruto, esa chica es la hija de uno de los mayores inversores y empresarios del país. La discográfica es solo una parte del enorme conglomerado de empresas que dirige. Esa chica nada en dinero desde que nació.

―Eso ya lo sé. ―Naruto se dejó caer en una de las sillas que rodeaban la mesa. Agarró una de las hojas donde había escrito su canción y sonrió al recordar aquellos ojos de conejo asustado, tan brillantes como dos lunas llenas brillando en las noches más oscuras―. Pero… creo que me gusta…

―Nunca me habías hablado de ella en esos términos… ¿estás seguro de que Hinata es la chica de las pulseras?

―No al cien por cien―admitió Naruto―, pero sí al 99,99%. ―Miró para su mánager, resuelto―. Confía en mí, Shikamaru. Es ella. Algo me dice que es ella. ―Shikamaru se quedó por varios segundos mirando para el rubio.

Sus ojos azules brillaban de una manera que el moreno hacía mucho que no veía. De una manera especial que ni siquiera con Sakura le había visto. Ni cuando estuvo con Shion tenía esa mirada de tonto enamorado.

― _Esta vez te ha pegado fuerte_. ―Shikamaru ya lo sabía, que el rubio se había enamorado sin él saberlo y casi sin quererlo de aquella desconocida que le dejaba regalos desinteresados y de lo más sencillos. Nada de ropa interior sexy con números de teléfono, ni peluches horrorosamente cursis, ni cedés con canciones de interesadas en arañar una oportunidad para incursionar en el mundo de la música.

Ahora solo le quedaba que el muy idiota se diera cuenta.

Eso, y escalar los altos muros que supondrían Neji y el señor Hyūga. El Uzumaki no lo iba a tener nada fácil, pero estaba seguro de que echaría mano de toda esa cabezonería y perseverancia con las que había logrado abrirse paso en el duro mundo del espectáculo.

Y él, por supuesto, lo ayudaría en todo lo que pudiese. Para eso estaban los amigos.

* * *

Hinata entró a Hyūga Music Corporation temblando como una hoja. La recepcionista la saludó con una sonrisa, al igual que el guardia de seguridad de la puerta. Ino la había citado aquella mañana en el estudio, en la sala en la que ella misma solía grabar.

Subió en el ascensor hasta el último piso y entró en el salón que tenía un enorme número diez pintado en la puerta. En el interior del mismo, aparte de sofás, cómodos sillones y una mini cocina con un horno-microondas y una nevera, había otra puerta, que daba paso a una de las tantas cabinas de grabación que había desperdigadas por todo el edificio. Ino, por ser una de las mejores cantantes pop que pertenecían a la discográfica, podía darse el lujo de disponer de una de las salas más lujosas y confortables. Por supuesto, Naruto también tenía una para él solo.

Cuando entró su amiga estaba tarareando, haciendo correcciones en unas hojas. Le sonrió cuando la vio y, dejando a un lado la canción que estaba revisando, fue hacia ella y la abrazó.

―Me alegro de que hayas podido venir. ¿Quieres algo de beber?―Hinata asintió. Sentía la garganta seca de tan solo pensar que podría toparse con Naruto en cualquier momento―. Verás, Hina, te he hecho venir porque, como sabes, me han pedido que pose para el último número de _Vivi_. ―Hinata asintió, Ino la había llamado loca de alegría cuando su mánager le había dado la noticia―. Pero no me lo han pedido a mí sola―Hinata la miró, confusa, captando enseguida lo que su amiga le quería decir al ver la perversa sonrisa que esta esbozaba. Abrió los ojos, como platos―. Sip, también se lo han pedido a Naruto. Y como no quiero meter la pata tú, querida amiga mía, vas a ser mi _shop assistant_ , estarás conmigo en todo momento, harás gala de tu exquisito sentido del gusto para vestir y así tendrás una oportunidad de acercarte a Naruto. Soy genial ¿a que sí?

―I-Ino… yo… te lo agradezco pe-pero no sé si…

―Vamos, no me hagas ese feo. Tuve que prácticamente suplicarle a Neji que te dejara venir. Además, lo que he dicho es cierto, tienes un talento innato para la moda, Hinata. Y necesito verme bien más que nunca. _Vivi_ es el _Vogue_ japonés. Si consigo gustarles… ―Hinata suspiró, viendo la ansiedad teñir la expresión de su amiga. Fuera de la encerrona que esta pretendía hacerle, nunca jamás sería capaz de dejar tirada a su mejor amiga.

―Por supuesto que te ayudaré, Ino. Sabes que puedes contar conmigo. ―A Ino se le iluminó el rostro y la abrazó, feliz.

―¡Sabía que me dirías que sí! ¡Eres un sol!―Hinata rio, dejándose abrazar y cayendo las dos sobre uno de los enormes sofás.

Justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió y ambas levantaron la cabeza a la vez. Ino sonrió de forma traviesa mientras que Hinata enrojeció hasta las raíces del cabello.

Naruto Uzumaki acababa de entrar en la sala. Iba tan guapo como siempre, con su cabello corto rubio desordenado, una camiseta ajustada negra, unos vaqueros oscuros y deportivas naranja. También, se fijó Hinata, llevaba en una de sus muñecas todas las pulseras que ella le había ido regalando con el paso de los últimos meses, y ello hizo que su corazón palpitara con fuerza en su pecho.

Naruto quedó un momento pegado, con la mano en la manilla de la puerta, observando para las dos féminas. Luego, sonrió.

―No te conocía yo esos gustos, Ino. ―La rubia se pegó más a Hinata, abrazándola con más fuerza y por ende haciendo que el rojo de su amiga se intensificara. Aquello divirtió al rubio, que sonrió aún más, con el pulso latiéndole a mil.

―Es que Hinata es tan violable… ―Ante aquella palabra no solo Hinata acabó al punto del desmayo, sino que también Naruto enrojeció, en gran parte por culpa de las imágenes que su pervertida mente creó en su cabeza―. Es tan tierna y suave…

―I-Ino… ―Hinata intentó en vano quitársela de encima.

―Ajá, sí, bueno… ―Naruto miró a todos lados menos a las dos chicas, nervioso de repente―. Solo venía a preguntarte si quieres que Shikamaru y yo te llevemos al estudio mañana. Sería estúpido hacer alquilar dos coches cuando cabemos los dos en uno. ―Ino sonrió, asintiendo.

―Claro aunque ¿cabremos todos?

―Deberíamos, somos cuatro: tú, Shikamaru, tu mánager y yo. ―Ino negó, sonriendo.

―Somos cinco: Hinata también viene ¿verdad, Hina?―Intentando por todos los medios no mirar al chico que le gustaba Hinata asintió.

―Oh, bueno, en ese caso… ―Naruto carraspeó, rascándose la nuca―, en ese caso le diré a Shikamaru que alquile un coche con más plazas. Así también podré llevar unas cosas.

―Vale.

―Bien. Te mando un mensaje más tarde con la hora y el sitio.

―Estupendo. ―Antes de salir, Naruto miró durante unos minutos más para Hinata. Luego, sonrió.

―Estoy deseando que llegue mañana. ―Y con estas palabras salió de la sala, dejando a una Ino partiéndose de risa y a una Hinata más roja que un tomate maduro.

* * *

Naruto pasó a recoger a las chicas al día siguiente bien temprano por la mañana. Estaba algo ansioso y también emocionado. Llevaba varios días intentando buscar una excusa para volver a ver a Hinata, pero fuera de los eventos que hacía la discográfica no tenía más oportunidades, y por desgracia para él no había ninguno a la vista.

Pedirle ayuda a Neji quedaba descartado, estaba seguro de que su jefe y amigo lo despedazaría y lo echaría de comer a los perros si supiera que andaba detrás de Hinata. Claro que ahora tenía una vía para poder acercarse a ella. ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? Había visto muchísimas veces a Ino y a Hinata juntas, debió deducir que eran amigas.

Sonrió, mirando por la ventana con el brazo apoyado en la misma. A su lado, Shikamaru conducía, mirando de vez en cuando de reojo para el rubio. Al fin pararon delante de la discográfica, donde una entusiasmada Ino y una cohibida Hinata los esperaban. Sin dar tiempo a nadie Naruto se apresuró a bajar.

―Ino, tú puedes ir delante. A Hinata y a mí no nos importa ir detrás ¿verdad que no?―Ino sonrió de forma brillante.

―Claro, claro. ―Antes de que la Hyūga pudiera protestar la rubia la empujó a los asientos traseros. Ella misma se sentó junto a Shikamaru, quien suspiró y murmuró algo así como "qué problemático". El mánager de Ino, resignado, se sentó en los últimos asientos, junto a la guitarra y a la bolsa de Naruto. Por úlitmo, el rubio se acomodó al lado de Hinata, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. La peliazul se echó instintivamente hacia atrás, yendo hacia el otro extremo del vehículo. Apenas y pudo abrocharse el cinturón de seguridad, con movimientos torpes y nerviosos.

Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír para sí mismo. Estaba claro que él la ponía nerviosa. Y eso estaba empezando a fascinarle.

Nunca antes una chica había reaccionado así ante su mera presencia. Sí que Hinata parecía ser muy tímida. Ya se había dado cuenta, y por eso estaba dispuesto a ir despacio con ella, a tener toda la paciencia que nunca lo había caracterizado. Lo primero era hacer que se sintiera cómoda en su presencia, y una buena conversación siempre era buena para romper el hielo.

―Ino me ha dicho que eres un as de la moda. ―Hinata lo miró un segundo antes de enrojecer.

―E-exagera―murmuró, bajito.

―¡De eso nada!―exclamó Ino desde el asiento delantero, girándose a mirarlos―. Hinata tiene un talento innato para la ropa. No solo a la hora de vestir y combinar prendas y colores, sino que también diseña ¡y es muy buena!

―¡I-Ino!

―¡No te quieras quitar mérito! Fuiste la primera de tu promoción en la escuela de diseño y en la universidad. ―Ante aquello, Naruto no pudo evitar mirarla, sorprendido.

―¿Estudiaste dos carreras?

―N-no exactamente―contestó Hinata, sin atreverse a mirarlo, muerta de vergüenza. Su amiga exageraba―. I-iba a la escuela de diseño, pe-pero mi padre me dijo que solo me lo permitiría si también me sacaba una carrera. A-así que la hice a distancia. ―Naruto la miró, con genuina admiración.

―¿Y qué estudiaste?

―Hi-historia de la moda.

―¡Y no solo la terminó con honores sino que además hizo prácticas en Sotheby's!―Naruto la miró, ahora más que impresionado.

―¡¿Es en serio?!―Hinata asintió, cada vez más roja.

―U-un verano, nada más. C-con una beca…

―¡Has vivido en el extranjero! ¡Eso es genial! Seguro que sabes hablar inglés. A mí se me dan fatal los idiomas. ―Hinata lo miró de reojo.

―N-no es difícil. So-solo es cuestión de práctica. ―Naruto sonrió e, inclinándose hacia ella, le susurró.

―Me gustaría mucho que me ayudaras a practicar mi inglés, entonces. Shikamaru siempre dice que debería aprender a hablarlo más o menos bien. Pero soy un desastre. ―Hinata sintió su corazón latir con fuerza.

―Cu-cuándo quieras…. ―No supo de dónde sacó el valor para decir esas palabras, pero ahora ya era tarde para arrepentirse, porque una sonrisa de lo más ancha iluminaba el rostro del chico.

Desde la parte delantera del coche, Ino los miró a través del espejo retrovisor y sonrió, satisfecha.

Si no conseguía que ese día su amiga terminara con una cita con Naruto es que no estaba siendo una buena amiga.

Además, ese rubio atolondrado parecía fascinado con Hinata. Se notaba que ella le gustaba. Sería de idiotas no hacer que acabaran juntos.

Solo necesitaban un empujoncito.

Durante el resto del camino hasta el estudio donde iba a llevarse a cabo la sesión de fotos Naruto se dedicó a estudiar a Hinata. Estaba preciosa. Llevaba el cabello suelto, como solía, y se había vestido con un sencillo peto vaquero bajo el cual se había puesto una camiseta con varios Mickeys en miniatura adornándola. En los pies se había calzado unas sandalias de una sola tira cruzada con plataforma, y en las muñecas las pulseras de la suerte que le había visto la última vez.

No pudo evitar mirar él mismo para las suyas. Siempre las llevaba a los eventos importantes, porque creía que le daban eso, suerte. Pero ahora más que nunca, porque deseaba que Hinata las viese y se diese cuenta de que aquel sencillo regalo le había llegado más hondo que cualquier otra cosa que hubieran podido darle.

Llegaron al fin a su destino y todos salieron del coche. Una empleada de la revista ya los esperaba en la puerta de entrada. Los guio por los enormes pasillos hasta una enorme estancia, donde un montón de personas se afanaban en colocar el decorado, las luces y demás. El fotógrafo que iba a sacar las fotos se acercó a ellos y los saludó. Era un pelirrojo de mirada seria y penetrante llamado Sasori. Naruto ya lo conocía y, aunque no le caía especialmente bien, sabía que era el mejor.

La sesión fue bien. Ino y él hicieron absolutamente todo lo que Sasori les indicó. Hinata estuvo en todo momento al pendiente de su amiga, ayudándola a escoger la ropa y los complementos y dando consejos a maquillaje y peluquería sobre cómo podría quedar mejor tal peinado o tal sombra de ojos.

Naruto asistió, totalmente embelesado, a la transformación que la chica, usualmente tímida y asustadiza, sufrió. De pronto tenía ante él a una mujer segura de sí misma, que daba órdenes con voz firme y que no dudaba en hacer valer su opinión. Aunque, para su desgracia, no fue el único que lo notó.

Sasori también la observaba, con expresión meditabunda. El que el pelirrojo siguiera con la mirada a la chica que le gustaba irritó a Naruto sobremanera. Las últimas dos horas se le hicieron interminables, luchando contra el impulso de agarrar a Hinata para llevársela de allí.

Se dio cuenta, con algo de sorpresa, de que estaba celoso. Y era la primera vez que experimentaba dicha sensación con semejante fuerza y magnitud. Nunca, ni siquiera cuando Sakura lo ignoraba para centrar toda su atención en Sasuke, había sentido esas ganas casi inaguantables de partirle la cara a la otra parte interesada.

―Cálmate―le dijo Shikamaru yendo hacia él al ver como apretaba los puños por enésima vez. Sasori se había acercado a Hinata y estaba conversando con ella como si tal cosa. No parecía que estuvieran coqueteando, pero tan solo pensar que aquel pelirrojo con cara de muñeco pudiera ser del agrado de Hinata lo hacía querer arrancarse la piel a tiras.

―Estoy calmado―dijo, dándose la vuelta y respirando hondo. Shikamaru meneó la cabeza.

―Deberías echarle encima una jarra de agua fría. Tal vez así se le enfríen las ideas. ―Ino llegó junto a ellos, sonriendo, meneando su coleta al ritmo del contoneo de sus caderas.

―No seas problemática, Ino. ―La rubia fulminó al moreno con la mirada para luego volver a mirar de nuevo a Naruto.

―Es lógico que Hinata reciba atenciones de los chicos guapos. Ya es hora de que empiece a salir del cascarón. ―Aquella declaración no gustó para nada al Uzumaki, que apretó los dientes. Ino sonrió para sí misma―. ¿Sabes? Si tanto te gusta deberías de pedirle una cita. ―Naruto respingó.

―¡¿Quién ha dicho que yo quiera-

―Oh, por favor, no te hagas ahora el machote. He visto como la miras y sé que también sabes que ha sido ella la que te ha regalado esas pulseras que siempre llevas encima como si fueran tus más preciados tesoros. ―Naruto abrió la boca, sorprendido.

―¡¿Tú lo sabías?! ¡¿Sabías que era Hinata quién me dejaba esos regalos y aun así-

―Ella no quería que lo supieras. Sinceramente, esperaba que tarde o temprano te dieras cuenta porque, vamos, era imposible no percatarse de cómo te miraba cada vez que se topaba contigo. Solo tú eres tan despistado que ni cuenta te diste. ―Naruto parpadeó. Desvió la vista hacia Shikamaru, quién suspiró, rascándose la cabeza.

―Era más que obvio, Naruto. Todos en la discográfica lo saben, que a ella le gustas. Incluso Neji lo sabe. ―Los ojos azules de Naruto se abrieron como platos.

―¡¿Por qué nadie me dijo nunca nada?!

―No era asunto nuestro―dijo ahora Ino―. Además, tú te la pasas de chica en chica como quien cambia de chaqueta todos los días. ¿Crees que permitiría que le hicieras daño a mi mejor amiga? Prometí que Hinata no volvería a sufrir por un tío, menos por uno que ni parecía tomarla en cuenta. ―Naruto se mordió el labio inferior. Las palabras de Ino le dolieron, pero no eran más que la pura verdad. Aun así la miró, resuelto.

―Me gusta, Ino, me gusta mucho. ―Ino sonrió.

―Eso puedo verlo, tontín. ―Se acercó a él y le dio unas palmaditas en la cara―. Ahora que ya te diste cuenta, procura no hacerle daño. Te lo digo en serio, Naruto: hazla llorar y yo misma te enviaré al infierno. Aunque… ―Miró para Hinata, quien reía por algún comentario de Sasori―. Creo que no te costará mucho convencerla. ―Sasori la llamó y, dándoles una última sonrisa a los chicos, fue hacia el fotógrafo.

Naruto captó durante unos segundos la mirada de Hinata. Sonrió con ternura al ver como ella apartaba el rostro, tenuemente sonrojado, al darse cuenta de que la había pillado.

No descansaría hasta que esa preciosa chica le diera una oportunidad. Era una promesa.

El resto de la mañana transcurrió en un ambiente de fría y calmada profesionalidad. Cuando llegó la hora de la comida Naruto estaba hambriento, y no veía la hora de poder sentarse a engullir tranquilamente un delicioso plato de ramen.

―Oh, mierda―soltó Ino, revisando su iPhone―. Tengo que regresar al estudio. Al parecer quieren hacer unos arreglos horribles en mi última canción. ―Miró para Naruto y sonrió. Tomó a Hinata del brazo y la empujó hacia el chico. Sorprendida, esta trastabilló―. Te la encargo, Naruto. Asegúrate de invitarla a un buen restaurante. ―Hinata enrojeció al instante.

―¡I-Ino…

―Claro, no hay problema. Te prometo que la cuidaré. ―Hinata miró para Naruto, entre desconcertada, sorprendida y avergonzada.

―Eso espero. Vamos, Shikamaru. Dejemos a los tortolitos a solas.

―¡Ino!―Pero antes de que Hinata pudiera hacer o decir nada más, la Yamanaka se metió en el coche junto a su mánager y el mánager de Naruto y el vehículo arrancó, dejándola a merced del chico que hacía estragos en todo su ser. Nerviosa a más no poder, empezó a jugar con sus dedos, costumbre que arrastraba desde que era niña cuando algo la ponía extremadamente ansiosa.

―Bueno… esto… ―Miró para el rubio, comprobando, con algo de alivio, que él también parecía nervioso y avergonzado. Naruto se rascó la nuca―. ¿Qué te apetece?

―Cu-cualquier cosa está bien. ―Naruto la miró.

―¿Ramen?―Hinata no pudo evitar sonreír, diciéndose que tendría que habérselo imaginado. Desde que lo conocía Naruto prácticamente tan solo se alimentaba a base de ese plato a base de fideos y carne.

―Ramen suena bien. ―Sonriendo como niño pequeño, Naruto llamó a un taxi y, cuando este llegó y se metieron dentro, le dio una dirección al conductor. Cuando llegaron a su destino Hinata comprobó, ligeramente sorprendida, que estaban en un barrio de lo más humilde. Naruto bajó, no sin antes ponerse unas gafas de sol y una gorra, intentando así que nadie lo reconociera. Hinata también se bajó y lo siguió. Naruto la guio entre calles estrechas y peatonales hasta un pequeño restaurante que tenía la puerta de madera. No era ningún lugar sofisticado ni elegante. Y le dio una tremenda curiosidad.

Naruto descorrió la puerta y la dejó pasar primero, como todo un caballero. Hinata ingresó al sitio y enseguida le gustó lo que vio. Era el típico restaurante japonés, con la barra a un lado con las banquetas y al otro un tatami con mesitas bajas y cojines para sentarse. El sitio no estaba excesivamente lleno pero tampoco vacío.

Naruto le sonrió antes de dirigirse a la barra, quitándose las gafas de sol y colgándoselas del cuello de la camiseta.

―¡Cuánto tiempo, viejo!

―¡Naruto! ¡Pero mírate, chico! ¡Cómo has crecido!

―¡Naruto-kun!―Un señor mayor, quien Hinata supuso sería el dueño, se acercó al rubio y lo abrazó con efusividad, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda. Una chica alta y de pelo castaño hizo lo mismo, y aquello le produjo una leve punzada de dolor―. Hacía tiempo que no te veíamos. ¿Todo bien?

―Todo genial, sí. ―Se volvió entonces a Hinata y le hizo gestos para que se acercara. Con paso vacilante, ella obedeció, quedándose un tanto rezagada―. Ella es Hinata. Espero que le sirvas tu mejor ramen, viejo.

―¡Por supuesto!

―¡Vaya, es muy guapa! ¿Es tu novia?―Al oír la pregunta Hinata enrojeció y abrió la boca, dispuesta a desmentir dicha afirmación. Pero Naruto se le adelantó.

―Pues sí ¿cómo lo has sabido, Ayame?―La chica pegó un agudo chillido que hizo a más de uno taparse los oídos. Se apresuró a salir de detrás de la barra y abrazó a la Hyūga, rebosante de entusiasmo, mientras que la peliazul no podía apartar sus ojos del Uzumaki, quién sonreía ampliamente, como si no acabara de mentir descaradamente a aquellas personas.

―¡Es la primera vez que Naruto-kun trae a una chica en bastante tiempo!

―Hasta que te cansas de los golpes de Sakura. Ya era hora. ―Ante la mención de la pelirrosa Naruto se mostró incómodo. No quería que nada empañara la que iba a ser su primera cita con Hinata.

―Ya, bueno…

―Sentaos por aquí. Soy Ayame, por cierto. Encantada de conocerte. ―La castaña los llevó hasta una mesa libre en un rincón apartado. Algunos de los clientes saludaron al rubio al pasar y él correspondió los saludos con sonrisas y movimientos de cabeza.

Una vez acomodados, Hinata lo miró.

―¿P-por qué has dicho que soy tu novia?―preguntó, sin poder evitarlo. Naruto bebió tranquilamente de su vaso de agua antes de contestar.

―¿Te ha molestado?

―N-no es eso pero… ―Hinata vaciló. No sabía muy bien qué decir. Cierto que no le había molestado lo más mínimo, imaginar que aquello era verdad la hacía querer bailar de felicidad―. M-mentir así no está bien―dijo al fin. Naruto dejó el vaso ahora vacío sobre la madera de la mesa y clavó sus orbes azules en esas dos perlas que le encantaban.

―A veces es mejor no dar muchas explicaciones ¿no crees?―Se encogió de hombros―. Además, no es como si no pudiera ser cierto. ―Aquellas palabras hicieron al corazón de Hinata saltar en el interior de su pecho. ¿Acaso había oído bien? ¿Estaría interpretando sus palabras correctamente?

―¡Aquí tenéis! ¡Dos ramen especiales! ¡Invita la casa, por supuesto!―Ayame dejó un par de cuencos sobre la mesa para luego sonreírles y seguir atendiendo a los demás clientes.

―Pa-parece que vienes mucho por aquí. ―Naruto sonrió, despegando sus palillos.

―Algo así. Este es el barrio en el que me crie. ―Hinata lo miró, sorprendida por aquella declaración―. Vengo aquí desde que era un chiquillo. El viejo Teuchi y Ayame siempre tenían preparado un escondite para mí cuando necesitaba escapar de los regaños que sabía me caerían por mis travesuras. O sabía que podía contar con un buen cuenco de ramen caliente si estaba deprimido o molesto. ―Hinata lo escuchó atentamente, interesada en lo que él le decía. Naruto se conmovió ante la sinceridad que parecía emanar esa chica por todos los poros de su piel. Decidió que él también debía ser sincero―. Hinata, lo que he dicho de que eres mi novia… ¿no te gustaría serlo de verdad?―Hinata pestañeó. Y pestañeó una vez más. Y volvió a pestañear.

―¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Q-qué?! ¡¿Có-cómo?!―Naruto quiso echarse a reír ante los aspavientos nerviosos que estaba haciendo con sus manos. Era la mar de tierna.

―Me gustas―confesó él, tras varios minutos de silencio. Un tenue sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas y bajó la cabeza, hundiendo los palillos en el caldo caliente y removiendo los fideos―. Me gustas mucho. ―Se atrevió a levantar el rostro y a mirarla, buscando su rostro y encontrándose con que este estaba más rojo que un tomate.

―U-Uzumaki-san…

―Naruto―cortó él―. Tan solo Naruto. ―Hinata enrojeció aún más.

―Na-Naruto-kun… y-yo… e-es muy repentino… y-yo…

―Me gustas―insistió Naruto―. Y sé que yo también te gusto. ―Hinata se mordió el labio inferior. Gustar era poco para todo que ese chico la hacía sentir, pero claro que no se lo iba a decir a él. Naruto apartó el cuenco a un lado y estiró los brazos por encima de la mesa, tomando las pequeñas y pálidas manos femeninas entre las suyas, apretándolas con fuerza―. Por favor, Hinata-chan―esa forma cariñosa de llamarla hizo que el corazón de Hinata se agitara de nuevo―, sé que no soy el mejor ejemplo de chico bueno, sé también que no soy un deshecho de virtudes. Soy cabezota, torpe, despistado, tiendo a no escuchar y tengo mal genio, tampoco soy el más inteligente y mi único talento es la música, mi voz pero… ―calló, buscando las palabras adecuadas―… pero me gustas y, por ti, quiero ser mejor. Quiero intentar ser mejor. ―Hinata lo miró, con los ojos cristalinos a causa de las lágrimas no derramadas. Con ternura, Naruto elevó una mano hasta su cara y le pasó el pulgar bajo el párpado, retirándolas. Aquel gesto la conmovió todavía más si cabía.

―Naruto-kun… ―Sabía que estaba siendo sincero, sus ojos azules se lo decían. Pero… ¿podría arriesgarse? ¿Podría confiar en que todo saldría bien? No soportaría otra decepción.

―Ino me dijo que habías sufrido por un tío ¿es por eso que dudas?―Recordarlo aún le dolía, era cierto. Naruto vio el desasosiego teñir durante unos segundos esas dos lunas que lo tenían totalmente cautivado. Se inclinó sobre la mesa hasta que sus rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros el uno del otro. Tomó las mejillas femeninas entre sus manos y la obligó a mirarlo―. Te prometo, Hinata-chan, que yo no haré nada que pueda dañarte. Y, si lo hago, te juro que no será a propósito, porque estoy seguro de que tarde o temprano la cagaré. Pero, por favor, déjame demostrarte que soy sincero. Dame una oportunidad, conejita―dijo, nombrándola con el apodo que él le había puesto nada más verla la primera vez.

¿Qué tenía que perder? Ino tenía razón: más valía intentarlo y salir escaldada que vivir toda la vida con el remordimiento de no haberse esforzado siquiera.

Puso las manos sobre las masculinas y sonrió de forma suave, tranquila. Esa sonrisa hizo al corazón de Naruto latir con inusitada velocidad.

―Sí, Naruto-kun. Me encantaría ser tu novia. ―La más amplia de las sonrisas hizo acto de presencia en el bronceado rostro. Sin perder más tiempo Naruto terminó de acortar la distancia entre sus labios y la besó, ante los vítores de los demás clientes del restaurante.

Hinata sabía a gloria, tenía un sabor dulce. La besó de forma suave, no queriendo asustarla. Su lengua la exploró de manera pausada, sin prisas, al igual que la de Hinata a él.

Cuando se separaron ambos estaban sonrojados, sonrientes y con el pulso descontrolado.

Naruto moría por volver a besarla, y eso hizo en cuanto pudo recuperar la respiración. Y nunca dejaría de hacerlo, se juró.

* * *

―¿Y este? ¿Qué te parece?―Hinata dejó de revolver en el perchero lleno de vestidos y conjuntos y miró para Ino, quién sostenía un vestido entallado de lentjuelas en color morado contra s cuerpo, por encima de la bata que llevaba puesta. Ese día empezaba la grabación del que sería su nuevo vídeo musical, y quería verse perfecta.

―Hum… no me gusta mucho… ―Ino asintió, resignada, volviendo a colgar el vestido en su sitio. Hinata rebuscó una vez más, pero nada la convencía. Todo estaba ya muy visto, o era demasiado simplón para la imagen que Ino solía dar. Al fin, dio con el conjunto ideal: una falda corta morada a juego con un top del mismo color sin mangas y abrochado hasta el cuello que dejaría el plano abdomen de su amiga al descubierto. Sacó ambas piezas y se las enseñó a la rubia, quién la abrazó, contenta.

―¡Si es que no sé qué haría sin ti, Hina!―Hinata rio y le dio las dos prendas a Ino para que se las probara.

―¿Cómo están las dos chicas más guapas que conozco?―Hinata enrojeció en el acto al reconocer aquella voz. No pasó mucho hasta que sintió unos brazos fuertes y bronceados rodearla desde atrás al tiempo que un pequeño era depositado en su mejilla.

―Pues a punto del colapso, si te digo la verdad ¡Dios, mira qué mierda de ropa! Menos mal que Hina ha encontrado algo decente… ―Naruto rio ante el ataque de nervios que parecía estar sufriendo Ino.

―Si es que mi chica es la mejor. ―Le guiñó un ojo que hizo a Hinata ruborizarse una vez más. Pero se puso de puntillas para besarlo, esta vez en los labios, de forma breve pero cariñosa. Naruto descansó las manos en su cintura, apretándosela. Ino resopló.

―Ya, no comáis delante de los pobres. ―Naruto y Hinata se sonrieron. Llevaban cuatro meses de relación y habían sido los cuatro meses más maravillosos de toda su vida. Para ambos.

Naruto era un novio atento, cariñoso, algo celoso e impulsivo, pero se esforzaba día a día para demostrarle lo mucho que ella le importaba. Por su parte Hinata era dulce, tierna, amable, cariñosa, siempre lo escuchaba con suma atención cuando le hablaba y sabía tenerle paciencia cuando él perdía la suya, cosa que solía ocurrir con bastante frecuencia.

―¿Terminarás pronto?―preguntó Hinata, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho en cuanto Ino se metió en uno de los probadores para vestirse. Naruto suspiró.

―No lo sé. Shikamaru se ha empeñado en que dé una mini-entrevista para un medio de internet. No creo que me lleve más de quince minutos, porque se supone que serán preguntas breves de respuesta corta. Del tipo "¿Tienes novia? ¿Tu color favorito? ¿Tu comida favorita?". ¿No acabarían antes buscando otras entrevistas para leer las respuestas? Siempre son las mismas. ―Hinata rio bajito. Se aferró a la camiseta que él llevaba puesta y elevó la cabeza para darle un beso en la base de la barbilla. Aquel día llevaba zapato raso, por lo que tan solo alcanzaba a tocarlo ahí con sus labios, incluso poniéndose de puntillas.

Naruto bajó el rostro e hizo a sus labios chocar con los suyos, besándola con todas sus ganas.

―¿Quieres que te espere?―preguntó, apoyando de nuevo la cabeza en su pecho. Naruto cruzó los brazos en su cintura y besó su cabello con ternura.

―¿No te importa?

―Claro que no. Hoy no tengo nada que hacer. ―Naruto sonrió con inmensa alegría. Era bien sabido que al ser Hinata la primogénita de uno de los mayores empresarios del país había veces en que debía acudir a un sinfín de actos sociales. Aquello molestaba sobremanera a Naruto porque le quitaba del escaso tiempo que tenía para estar a solas con Hinata, pero tampoco se quejaba. La comprendía, su familia era importante para ella y jamás le reclamaría por eso.

―Pues entonces espérame en mi sala. Intentaré no demorarme mucho. Lo prometo. ―Ino volvió en esos momentos y Hinata se separó de su novio para ir junto a su amiga y ayudarla con los toques finales.

Naruto la observó con una sonrisa y los ojos brillantes.

Hinata era perfecta y era suya. No podía pedir más.

* * *

Se acomodó mejor en el sillón, siguiendo con su lectura. Ya pasaban cinco minutos de la hora que le había dicho Naruto, pero tampoco se preocupó. No era raro que se retrasara. Era algo que había sabido desde el mismo día en que empezó a salir con él. Los artistas no tenían un horario fijo, mucho menos los cantantes. Lo aceptaba y no le molestaba. En eso consistían las relaciones: en dar y tomar.

Escuchó abrirse la puerta y se le iluminó el rostro. Se levantó de un salto, dejando el libro sobre el sillón, con una sonrisa ya preparada en su níveo rostro.

Pero esta se le congeló al ver a la persona que se encontraba en el umbral.

No era su novio, no era Naruto. Era una chica, una chica extremadamente hermosa, no pudo dejar de notar Hinata. Tenía un cabello de un peculiar tono rosa y los ojos más verdes que jamás hubiera visto. Piel de alabastro, figura perfecta y perfectamente maquillada y arreglada. Sus uñas, con una manicura digna de una reina, se cerraron en torno a la manilla de la puerta, observándola con una mueca crispada.

―¿Quién eres tú?―le espetó, en tono duro―. ¿Y Naruto?―Retrocedió un paso, impactada por la agresividad que aquella chica desprendía.

―Na-Naruto-kun no está… ―tartamudeó. La desconocida clavó sus ojos en ella y torció la boca con evidente desagrado.

―¿Naruto-kun? ¿Por qué lo llamas con tanta confianza? ¡¿Quién eres tú?!―Hinata empezó a sentirse la mar de nerviosa. Esa mujer parecía peligrosa, no le daba buenas vibraciones.

―Y-yo… soy su novia… ―contestó, con voz débil. La pelirrosa entrecerró los ojos, para luego echarse a reír de forma escandalosa, como si Hinata le acabara de contar el más gracioso de los chistes.

―¿Estás de broma? ¿Su novia? ¿Tú?―La repasó de arriba abajo con la mirada y Hinata se sintió de pronto pequeña, muy poquita cosa―. Mira, no ando de humor. Dile a Naruto que se deje de tonterías. Lo estaré esperando en el hotel de siempre. ―Y dicho esto dio la vuelta, sin ser conscientes de que sus palabras habían destrozado el corazón de Hinata.

Recogió sus cosas a toda prisa, luchando porque las lágrimas no se liberaran de sus ojos, y salió de allí a trompicones, intentando por todos los medios no toparse con Naruto.

Ahora mismo tan solo quería llegar a su casa y encerrarse en su habitación a dar rienda suelta a su llanto.

Naruto salió de la entrevista exhausto. Se había alargado más de lo que pretendía y ya llevaba casi veinte minutos de retraso desde la hora acordada con Hinata. Se metió en el ascensor y empezó a mover el pie, impaciente porque este no fuera más rápido.

Cuando por fin llegó al último piso salió casi corriendo. Estaba por abrir la puerta de su sala privada cuando algo impactó contra su cabeza, causándole un agudo dolor. Se llevó la mano a la zona afectada, frotándosela, y agachándose recogió el objeto que le habían lanzado, descubriendo que era un zapato de tacón.

―¡Cabrón! ¡Bastardo malnacido!―No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar: una furiosa Ino se le lanzó encima y le largó tremenda bofetada que le dejó la cara marcada y la mejilla roja. Se cubrió con los brazos cuando vio que ella pretendía volver a pegarle.

―¡Mierda, Ino! ¡¿Se puede qué coño te pasa?!

―¡Eso te digo yo, gilipollas! ¡¿Qué le has hecho a Hinata?! ¡Te dije que te enviaría al infierno si la hacías llorar!―Ante la mención de su novia Naruto bajó los brazos y miró para la rubia, confundido.

―¿A qué te refieres? ¿Quién ha hecho llorar a Hinata?―Se levantó de un salto del suelo, donde había caído intentando evitar la furia de Ino. La Yamanaka frunció el ceño, encarándolo.

―¡¿Cómo que quién?! ¡¿Y aún tienes el descaro de hacerte el idiota?!

―¡No sé de qué cojones me estás hablando, Ino! ¡¿Qué le ha pasado a Hinata?! ¡¿Está bien?!―Y sin esperar respuesta, abrió la puerta de golpe―. ¡Hinata!―Pero tan solo se encontró con una sala vacía. Fue a grandes zancadas hacia la puerta que daba paso a la cabina de grabación y la abrió, descubriendo que allí tampoco había nadie. Se volvió entonces hacia Ino y, yendo de nuevo hacia ella, la tomó por los hombros, sacudiéndola―. ¡¿Qué es lo que está pasando?! ¡¿Dónde está Hinata?!―Ino parpadeó, aturdida ante la preocupación y la ansiedad que teñían los ojos y la expresión de la cara del rubio.

―Tú… ¿no fuiste tú? ¿No fue cosa tuya?

―¡¿El qué no fue cosa mía?! ¡No entiendo nada, joder! ¡¿Dónde está Hinata?! ¡Se suponía que habíamos quedado para ir a cenar!―Ino se separó de él, estudiándolo. Lo vio abrir y cerrar los puños, ansioso y cada vez más angustiado. Suspiró.

―Vieron a Hinata irse corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo del edificio, justo después de que una tipa entrara y saliera de tu sala. ―Naruto abrió los ojos como platos al escucharla.

―¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Quién?! ¡¿Quién era?!―Ino negó, dando a entender que no lo sabía. Ofuscado, Naruto empezó bajar las escaleras a todo correr, seguido por la rubia. No tenía paciencia para esperar el ascensor. Llegó al vestíbulo y se dirigió directo al mostrador de recepción―. ¡Matsuri!―la chica castaña que era la recepcionista respingó ante su grito―. ¡¿Se puede saber a quién cojones dejaste pasar a mi sala privada?!―La pobre chica se encogió ante el reclamo. Naruto estaba furioso, iracundo.

―Yo… fue la señorita Haruno… ―Ante aquel apellido el rostro de Naruto se crispó todavía más. Apretó los puños y los dientes. Tendría que haberlo supuesto, se dijo, recriminándose por haber sido tan estúpido. Salió corriendo hacia la calle, buscando un taxi con la mirada, ante la mirada estupefacta de Ino y de Matsuri.

Paró uno casi enseguida y se metió dentro, dando la dirección de la casa de Hinata.

― _¡¿Cómo he podido ser tan imbécil?!_ ―se dijo una vez más. Por supuesto que Sakura no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados tras haberla mandado a la mierda de un día para otro. Arreglaría cuentas con ella, claro que lo haría, pero en estos momentos lo más importante era hablar con Hinanta, aclararle todo y rogarle porque le creyera. Si la perdiera…

Sacudió la cabeza, no podía pensar en eso ahora. Tenía que ser optimista.

Llegó a la enorme casa tradicional de los Hyūga y se lanzó sobre el timbre del portón de la entrada nada más bajarse del taxi. No dejó de llamar una y otra vez hasta que alguien al fin le contestó.

―¿Sí?

―Soy Naruto Uzumaki Por favor ¿está Hinata?―Un silencio proveniente del otro lado lo hizo ponerse aún más nervioso.

―La señorita no se encuentra bien en estos momentos ¿desea dejarle un mensaje?―Naruto se mordió el labio inferior.

―Por favor, dígale que necesito hablar con ella, que no es lo que cree.

―Escuche…

―Por favor―insistió Naruto―. Por favor, tan solo serán unos minutos. ―Oyó crujidos por el interfono y su ansiedad creció, haciendo que clavara las uñas en la madera del portón. Si ella no accedía a verlo… si no lo dejaba explicarse… si no le creía…

Tras unos angustiosos segundos de espera la puerta se abrió, permitiéndole entrar. No perdió tiempo e ingresó a la residencia Hyūga. Claro que tuvo que frenar en seco al ver quién había salido a recibirlo. Empezó a sudar a chorros y tuvo que secarse las palmas en la tela del pantalón.

―Hy-Hyūga-san…

―Naruto. ―El rubio tragó saliva, sintiendo la mirada escrutadora de su suegro sobre su persona―. Habría preferido que te presentaras en mejores circunstancias―añadió tras un rato de silencio, dando una mirada evaluadora a las pintas que tenía el chico. Naruto volvió a tragar saliva.

―Se-señor yo…

―Hinata está en su habitación. Sigue por este pasillo, la tercera puerta a la derecha. No tiene pérdida. ―Y dicho esto desapareció, dejándolo a solas. A pesar de su confusión Naruto no perdió tiempo. Siguiendo las indicaciones de Hiashi dio con la habitación de Hinata y, respirando hondo, descorrió la puerta y entró, sin molestarse en llamar.

―Hanabi, te he dicho un millón de veces que no en- ―Hinata se interrumpió al darse la vuelta, comprobando que la persona que había irrumpido de esa forma en su cuarto no había sido Hanabi, su hermana pequeña, sino Naruto. Se puso pálida y se aferró al borde de su escritorio―. ¿Na-Naruto-kun? ¿Q-qué haces a-

―He venido a buscarte. ―Naruto entró en la habitación y cerró tras él, bloqueando de paso la única vía de escape para la chica. Hinata lo miró entonces con aire acusador.

―No quiero verte―susurró, desviando la vista―. Por favor, vete. ―Naruto apretó la mandíbula y avanzó dos pasos hacia ella.

―Tenemos que hablar. ―Hinata negó con la cabeza.

―N-no quiero hablar.

―Conejita, por favor. ―Unas traviesas lágrimas asomaron a los ojos de Hinata, que se apresuró a secarlas.

―Ve-vete―insistió. Naruto respiró hondo varias veces, tratando de calmarse. Tenía que ser paciente, se dijo. Hinata lo merecía.

―Escúchame―dijo, en tono suplicante. Hinata le dio la espalda pero tampoco hizo amago de echarlo, lo que lo alivió y renovó sus esperanzas―. Te juro, Hinata-chan, que no sé qué hacía Sakura allí…

―Me dio un mensaje para ti―dijo, con voz queda―. M-me dijo que te dejaras de tonterías y que te esperaba en el hotel de siempre. ―Los ojos cristalinos de Hinata se volvieron a mirarlo, y Naruto sintió como se le partía el corazón al verla tan desolada. Maldijo a Sakura en su mente una y mil veces, conteniendo las ganas de encerrar a Hinata entre sus brazos para consolarla, para susurrarle que ella era la única, que Sakura ya no significaba nada y que ella era mil veces mejor que aquella mujer.

―Conejita, mírame. ―Haciendo acopio de valentía, Hinata obedeció. Naruto levantó las manos, como si se estuviera rindiendo ante ella―. No tengo nada que ver con ella, hace meses que no la veo ni le hablo. Tienes que creerme. ―A Hinata empezó a temblarle el labio inferior. Naruto se mordió la mejilla―. No sé qué puñetas la llevó a plantarse allí y mucho menos la hizo soltarte todas esas gilipolleces, pero te prometo que como me la cruce por delante le dejaré las cosas bien claritas y en botella. ―Hinata sintió sus ojos humedecerse cada vez más―. Hinata…

―L-lo sé―murmuró. Naruto creyó que lo había imaginado―. Lo sé, s-sé que tú no serías capaz de a-algo así, l-lo sé pe-pero…

―Hinata… ―Ahora él también quiso llorar; sentía los ojos picarle y tuvo que parpadear para ahuyentar las lágrimas. Ella le creía, Hinata lo conocía y le creía, pero entonces ¿por qué…

―N-no soy buena para ti… t-tú eres un chico maravilloso pe-pero yo… si-siempre habrá algo en mí que dudará… que hará que piense lo peor… ―Naruto pestañeó y, de pronto, cayó en la cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

En dos zancadas se plantó ante ella, la envolvió entre sus brazos y se apoderó de su boca. Hinata jadeó, con los ojos abiertos como platos, aferrándose a su camiseta, no sabiendo muy bien si para acercarlo más hacia sí o para alejarlo.

Naruto la empujó hasta hacerla chocar contra el escritorio y, tomándola de los glúteos, la impulsó hacia arriba para sentarla sobre el mismo. Poco le importó estar en la habitación de Hinata, con su padre pudiendo interrumpir en cualquier momento, con Neji pululando por ahí. Ahora mismo tan solo quería sentirla, hacerle ver que ella era la única, la chica por la que todo su ser clamaba.

Se separaron por falta de aire. Naruto casi gime al ver los rosados y carnosos labios de su novia rojos e hinchados a causa del impetuoso beso que se habían dado. Cerró los ojos y hundió el rostro en su cuello, depositando en la blanca piel del mismo un pequeño beso, apenas un roce que les erizó todo el vello del cuerpo a los dos.

―Tú eres lo único que necesito, Hinata-chan. ―Exhaló aire, haciéndole cosquillas y estremeciéndola―. Te quiero―susurró. Hinata quedó momentáneamente sin respiración al igual que sin latidos, para acto seguido estos comenzar de nuevo, doblando el ritmo.

―Naruto-kun… ―Naruto tomó el rostro femenino entre sus manos y la hizo mirarlo. Le sonrió de forma dulce y besó su frente, queriendo transmitirle con ese gesto todo lo que ella significaba para él.

―Te juro, conejita, que haré que olvides lo mal que te lo hizo pasar ese otro tío. Porque esto es por él ¿verdad?―Hinata bajó la cabeza y asintió. Naruto la abrazó de nuevo contra él―. Te quiero, Hinata-chan. ―Hinata se aferró a su espalda, clavándole las uñas sin quererlo a través de la tela de la camiseta.

―Y-yo… también te quiero… ―Naruto sonrió, sin dejar de abrazarla. Estuvieron varios minutos así, disfrutando el uno de la calidez del otro, hasta que…

―¡Nee-sama, ya he vuel- ―La pareja se giró, justo en el mismo momento en que una chica delgaducha y de largo cabello castaño irrumpía en la habitación. Los ojos perlados de Hanabi Hyūga parpadearon unos segundos; después, los labios de la recién llegada se estiraron en una sonrisa traviesa, divertida―. Vaya, ya pensaba que nunca iba a pillarte de esta guisa. ―Ahora fue el turno de Hinata de parpadear, enrojeciendo al comprender la situación.

Ella, sentada sobre su escritorio, rodeando a Naruto con brazos y piernas y él entre las suyas.

―¡Hanabi!―Como pudo apartó el cuerpo de Naruto de ella y bajó de un salto del escritorio, muerta de vergüenza―. ¡T-te he dicho muchas veces que no entres sin-

―Hola, soy Hanabi, la hermana menor de Hinata. Un placer.

―¡Hanabi!

―Naruto Uzumaki.

―Lo sé, eres famoso. Papá siempre está hablando de ti. ―Ante esto, Naruto miró con curiosidad para su novia, quien no sabía dónde meterse.

―Niñas. ―La voz grave del patriarca de la familia los hizo a todos dar un respingo―. No arméis escándalo. Naruto, estás invitado a cenar. Hanabi, ven conmigo, quiero que me cuentes qué tal te ha ido el examen. ―La menor de las Hyūga echó un último vistazo a su hermana y a la pareja. Sonrió divertida una última vez y luego siguió a su padre hasta el despacho que este tenía en casa.

―Así que… ¿le caigo bien a tu padre?―Hinata miró para su novio y sonrió con ternura al verlo hacer un adorable puchero, como reclamándole por no haberle dicho nada y ahorrarle así un momento de lo más incómodo y aterrador.

Fue hacia él y lo besó en la mejilla, tomándolo de la mano.

―Vamos, papá odia la impuntualidad.

* * *

Naruto esperó pacientemente a que Ino terminara de grabar. Por nada del mundo interrumpiría una sesión de grabación, no con todo el trabajo que conllevaba. Por fin, Ino se apartó del micrófono y el técnico de sonido le dio el visto bueno. La rubia salió entonces de la cabina y aceptó agradecida la toalla y la botella de agua que su mánager le dio. Fue hacia su sala privada, donde se dejó caer sobre el sofá.

―¿Y bien, de qué querías hablar con tanta urgencia?―Naruto se dejó caer a su lado. Bajó la vista a sus manos, comenzando a juguetear de forma inconsciente con las cuentas de una de sus pulseras. Ino reprimió una sonrisa al verlo.

―Supongo que estarás al tanto de lo ocurrido el otro día.—Ino asintió, bebiendo de su botella de agua.

―Lo siento, por abofetearte y por lanzarte ese zapato. ―Naruto negó.

―Solo estabas protegiendo a Hinata. Lo entiendo. ―Le sonrió para luego desviar la vista de nuevo.

―Aun así, no debí actuar tan impulsivamente. Lo siento. ―Naruto se encogió de hombros.

―Ya te he dicho que está olvidado. Yo quería hablarte de otra cosa. ―Calló y respiró hondo, acomodando sus ideas. Había algo que necesitaba saber, algo sobre Hinata, la razón de por qué era tan retraída y tan insegura en lo que a su vida personal se refería. Y dado que no podía preguntarle a su novia porque esta era un hacha esquivando el tema, tan solo le quedaba Ino―. Quiero que me cuentes lo que pasó entre Hinata y su ex novio. ―Ino se congeló. Bajó lentamente la botella de agua. Con toda la calma del mundo la taponó y la dejó sobre la mesa baja de centro que tenía delante.

―¿Por qué quieres saberlo?―preguntó.

―Porque necesito saberlo. Hinata dice que está bien, que ya lo ha superado y que es cosa del pasado, pero sé que no es así. Es como si cargara encima una losa permanentemente que le impidiera avanzar. La quiero y quiero ayudarla, pero no puedo hacerlo si no me deja, si no sé qué es lo que la frena. ―Ino se quedó mirando para Naruto durante varios minutos. Desvió la vista al techo, inspirando hondo y dejando escapar el aire segundos después.

―Si te lo cuento… ¿prometes no decirle a Hinata que fui yo quién te lo dijo?―Naruto asintió.

―Te lo prometo. ―Ino entrelazó las manos sobre su regazo.

―Toneri y ella… se conocían desde pequeños. ―Naruto prestó toda su atención, tomando nota del nombre del tipo en cuestión que le interesaba―. Eran amigos inseparables y dicha amistad fue tornándose en algo más con el paso del tiempo. Para cuando llegaron al instituto, ambos se gustaban. No como un chico gusta de una chica, sino de una forma un poco más profunda. Te habrás dado cuenta de que cuando Hinata ama, lo hace de verdad, poniendo todo su corazón en ello, entregando todo de sí. ―Naruto asintió―. Con Toneri no fue distinto, sobre todo porque era su primer novio. Hinata lo dio todo para que la relación fuese bien y funcionara, y durante cuatro años todo fue perfecto, hasta que en el último año de su relación empezaron las discusiones y los desplantes. Hinata sabía que algo no iba bien, pero estaba dispuesta a arreglarlo, a buscar la raíz del problema. Sin embargo… Toneri no quiso. Un buen día llegó y le dijo que quería dejarlo, que todo se había vuelto aburrido y ya no era lo mismo, que lo mejor era cortar e ir por caminos separados. ―Ino calló. A su lado, Naruto tenía todo el cuerpo tenso―. No fue culpa de nadie, en realidad. Las relaciones se desgastan si no las cuidas, y en el caso de ellos dos… si me preguntas, te diría que ninguno puso lo suficiente de su parte. Ambos pensaban que estaba bien dejarse llevar y nada más, pero cuando iniciaron en la universidad la rutina hizo mella en su relación, así como las nuevas amistades y los nuevos ambientes.

―Entiendo…

―Sin embargo, tampoco supieron llevarlo. Apenas tenían veinte años y ¿quién es maduro a esa edad? Todavía estás a caballo entre la adolescencia y la adultez. Toneri le dijo cosas horribles, como que era culpa suya, que era una aburrida y que no sabía divertirse, que se lo pasaba mejor con otras chicas que con ella. A Hinata aquello la afectó mucho, demasiado en realidad. ―Naruto apretó los dientes, con ganas de ir a buscar al tal Toneri para partirle la cara―. A estas alturas, supongo que te habrás dado cuenta de que Hinata tiende a tomarse las cosas demasiado a pecho. Toneri lo sabía y aun así la atacó. Claro que después se dio cuenta de su error y se arrepintió. Fue a buscarla para pedirle perdón, carcomido por el remordimiento. Pero, a pesar de todo, el daño ya estaba hecho. Después de eso Hinata se volvió aún más retraída, escondiéndose de la gente y evitando la compañía de los demás, creyendo que los molestaría con su sola presencia. Porque, aunque vivamos tiempos modernos, hay algo que nunca cambiará, y es el hecho de que para una chica, su primero siempre será importante. ―Ino terminó su relato y miró para Naruto. El rubio estaba pensativo, meditabundo.

Levantó la cabeza y le sonrió a Ino.

―Gracias, por contármelo. Creo que ahora puedo comprenderla mejor. ―Ino le devolvió la sonrisa, palmeándole en el hombro.

―Solo recuerda que te haré vivir una pesadilla si vuelves a hacerla llorar. Esta vez te perdono porque no fue culpa tuya, pero a la próxima pasaré por alto las circunstancias atenuantes ¿entendido?―Naruto soltó una carcajada.

―Entendido. Me alegro de que Hinata tenga una amiga como tú. ―Ino se echó el cabello hacia atrás, con petulancia.

―Soy la mejor, ya lo sabes. ―Ambos chicos rieron. Poco después Naruto salió de allí, más tranquilo y sintiendo que ahora estaba un poquito más cerca de Hinata.

El móvil le vibró en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón y lo sacó, sonriendo al ver un mensaje de su novia. Tecleó una respuesta y paró un taxi. Aun le quedaba trabajo por hacer ese día, pero luego iría junto a su chica para llevarla a cenar a algún sitio especial, tan solo por el placer de verla sonreír.

* * *

Dejó la revista que estaba hojeando sobre la mesita que tenía al lado cuando la recepcionista de la clínica se levantó para dirigirse a él.

―La doctora Haruno lo recibirá ahora.

―Gracias―agradeció, poniéndose en pie. Mientras iba de camino a la consulta de Sakura repasó en su mente una vez más todo lo que iba a decirle a la pelirrosa. En cuanto abrió la puerta Sakura levantó la vista de su ordenador y una sonrisa seductora se extendió por su rostro. Naruto tuvo que reprimir la mueca de asco que pugnaba por formarse en su rostro. Se preguntó qué había visto en aquella chica como para perder la cabeza por ella del modo en que lo hizo en su día.

Era hermosa, sí, vale, no lo negaba, pero a sus ojos Hinata era mucho más bonita. No podía evitar comprarlas, porque ambas eran como el agua y el aceite. Y agradeció al cielo, a Dios, al destino o a quién fuera por haberle enviado a alguien como Hinata, por haberse dado cuenta de su error a tiempo.

―Naruto… ―Sakura se levantó de su escritorio, mirándolo y relamiéndose los labios, pensando seguramente en aquello que tantas otras veces le había ofrecido con gusto, pero que hoy distaba mucho de ser esa su intención―. Sabía que tarde o temprano volverías a mí. ―Rodeó la mesa y se acercó a él poniendo un pie delante del otro, contoneando de forma insinuante sus caderas. Naruto se mantuvo estoico, rígido. Ni siquiera se inmutó cuando la médico levantó un dedo y lo pasó por su pecho, raspándolo con la uña, un gesto que en otro tiempo lo hubiera encendido, pero que ahora le provocaba escalofríos, y no del tipo placentero, precisamente―. Hace mucho que no lo hacemos aquí…

―No he venido a follar, Sakura. ―Dicha afirmación tan contundente dejó aturdida a la mujer, que lo miró, confusa por varios segundos. Se apartó de ella como si quemara, retrocediendo hasta estar a una distancia considerable―. He venido a decirte que no vuelvas a acercarte a Hinata. ―Sakura lo miró, incrédula. Sus orbes verdes refulgieron, con ira.

―¡¿A qué viene esto, Naruto?!―El rubio la miró, impasible, no dejándose impresionar por su arranque. Ya estaba más que acostumbrado a su mal genio.

―A que no quiero que te le vuelvas a acercar y, ya que estamos, tampoco vuelvas a acercarte a mí. ―Sakura pestañeó.

―¡¿Me estás diciendo que te gusta más ella que yo?! ¡Eso no es posible! ¡Tú me amas!―Naruto respiró hondo.

―No, Sakura, no te amo, al menos ya no. Y hablo en serio: acércate a Hinata y no respondo. No me busques, Sakura, porque me vas a encontrar―amenazó. La pelirrosa lo miró, dolida.

―¿Tú también vas a abandonarme?

―Jódete, Sakura―le espetó―. No voy a caer en tu chantaje emocional. Vete a casa con tu prometido. Era lo que querías ¿no? A Sasuke. Ya lo tienes. Sé feliz. ―Y dicho esto le dio la espalda y salió de allí, no queriendo estar ni un minuto más en compañía de esa mujer.

―¡Naruto, espera! ¡Vuelve aquí! ¡No me des la espalda! ¡Naruto!―Pero el rubio salió de allí más rápido que deprisa. Cuando llegó a la calle fue como si de pronto se hubiese quitado un gran peso de encima. Sintió unas repentinas ganas de ver a Hinata y se dirigió hacia la residencia Hyūga. Al llegar una de las chicas del servicio lo recibió y le dijo que su novia estaba leyendo en el jardín trasero. Fue hacia allí y, efectivamente, la encontró sentada cómodamente sobre el mullido césped, con la espalda apoyada contra el tronco de un árbol y un libro sobre el regazo.

Sintiéndose observada levantó la cabeza y una radiante sonrisa curvó sus labios al verlo. Se puso en pie y echó a correr hacia él, que la recibió encantado entre sus brazos, besándola en el acto.

―No te esperaba hoy.

―Tenía ganas de verte―musitó contra su boca, besándola una vez más.

―¿No tendrías que estar ensayando? En una semana tienes concierto. ―Naruto hizo una mueca, dejando descansar las manos en su cintura.

―Sí, bueno… ―Hinata lo miró durante unos segundos y luego le acarició la frente, con cariño.

―¿Qué ocurre?―Naruto sacudió la cabeza.

―No es nada es solo que… es un concierto benéfico… para gente rica. Y odio a la gente rica. ―Hinata frunció el ceño―. Tú, no, conejita, por supuesto que a ti no te odio. Tú y tu familia sois la excepción que confirma la regla. ―Hinata sonrió.

―Pero no tienes por qué quedarte si no quieres.

―¿Tú estarás?

―Supongo que sí. Papá no suele perderse ninguno de esos eventos.

―Entonces no puedo irme sin más. No voy a dejarte a merced de un montón de salidos. ―Hinata rio, dejando que él la abrazara más fuerte contra él.

―Pasa algo más ¿verdad?―Naruto suspiró, apoyando la mejilla contra la coronilla negro azulada de su novia.

―Tan perceptiva como siempre. ―Dudó antes de continuar pero finalmente habló―: Hay otra razón por la que no me gustan esos eventos sociales. Me hacen sentir… fuera de lugar. Yo empecé a cantar porque amaba la música. Escribía las letras basándome en mis emociones, en lo que la gente y las cosas a mi alrededor me hacían sentir. ―Hinata asintió. Esa había sido una de las razones por las que había caído perdidamente enamorada de Naruto, porque su alma parecía impregnar cada letra y cada acorde du sus canciones. Nada de música comercial, hecha solo para vender álbumes y entradas a los conciertos―. Y no me gusta que me vayan exhibiendo por ahí como un mono de feria. Yo canto, cantaba, porque me gusta, porque es mi modo de intentar hacerle entender al mundo como soy, lo que siento. Y creo que por culpa de cosas como esta… ―Sacudió la cabeza de nuevo, pero no hizo falta que dijera nada más.

Hinata lo había entendido, porque no era la primera vez que mantenían esa conversación. Naruto estaba cansado, harto del tira y afloja del mundo del espectáculo, de las apariencias, de las rencillas entre músicos y discográficas, del politiqueo innecesario, de tener que dar una imagen que no era la suya todo el tiempo.

En algún punto del camino, le confesó alguna vez, se había perdido a sí mismo, a veces incluso ya no sentía esas ganas de antaño por coger la guitarra y pasarse horas y horas componiendo. Ahora, había días en que el tan solo contemplar su amado instrumento le despertaba aversión e ira.

Hinata no dijo nada. Se limitó a abrazarlo con fuerza, intentando hacerle ver que no estaba solo y que lo apoyaba y lo apoyaría en todo, siempre.

Aunque se preguntó si no podría hacer nada por ayudarlo a recuperar aquel entusiasmo por la música, ese mismo que en su día la fascinó. Una idea empezó a tomar forma en su cabeza y sonrió contra las ropas del chico.

Tendría que echar mano de ayuda de terceros, pero por Naruto valía la pena deber algún que otro favor.

* * *

―¿Para qué quieres todo esto, Hina?―preguntó Ino. Ambas chicas se encontraban en la casa paterna de la Yamanaka, con un par de mochilas, sacos de dormir y tiendas de campaña esparcidos por el suelo del salón. Hinata sonrió a su amiga, terminando de revisar que estuviera todo lo que necesitaran.

―Voy a invitar a Naruto-kun a un festival de música. ―Sacó un papel doblado del bolsillo de su falda y se lo entregó a Ino quien lo miró, intrigada.

―¿Un festival de música para amateurs? ¿Quieres que participe?―Hinata negó.

―Quiero que lo vea. ―Suspiró y miró para su amiga―. Naruto-kun ha perdido el entusiasmo por la música, por cantar. Quiero que vea que, aunque el mundo del espectáculo es duro, también puede ser divertido. Quiero recordarle por qué empezó a tocar, a componer y a cantar.

―¿Y crees que un puñado de músicos novatos logrará eso?

―Puede que sí o puede que no. Pero los principiantes suelen ser los más entusiastas, los más ¿cómo decirlo? ¿Buenos? Aún no han sido corrompidos por el lado oscuro de la fama, y creo que estar en un sitio como ese, rodeado de jóvenes que lo admiran sinceramente y no solo por su fama… puede que lo ayude. ―Ino miró ligeramente sorprendida para su mejor amiga.

Definitivamente, estar con Naruto le estaba haciendo bien, mucho bien. La Hinata de hacía unos meses ni siquiera se habría planteado el ir a un lugar lleno de desconocidos y sin saber lo que le esperaba.

Sonrió. Esos dos se notaba que estaban locamente enamorados, aunque ninguno se había atrevido todavía a confesárselo al otro.

* * *

―¿Adónde vamos, Hinata-chan?―Hinata sonrió, tomando la mano de su novio y apretándosela.

―Ya te dije que es una sorpresa. ―Naruto la miró, con los ojos entrecerrados.

―¿Acaso vas a secuestrarme?―Hinata soltó una risita.

―No, Naruto-kun, no voy a secuestrarte.

―Oh, vaya―dejó escapar, en un tono decepcionado. No entendía nada. Hinata se había presentado en su casa y lo había arrastrado hasta ese taxi, sin darle explicación alguna. No es que no quisiera pasar tiempo con ella, siempre quería pasar tiempo con ella, a esas alturas ya sabía que nunca tendría suficiente de su novia, pero aquel comportamiento en ella era muy extraño.

Finalmente el vehículo se detuvo. Naruto echó un vistazo por la ventana, dándose cuenta de que habían llegado a un descampado lleno de coches. Había gente bajándose de los mismos, cargando con enormes mochilas y algún que otro estuche que, por la forma, debían de ser instrumentos musicales. Incluso vio a un par de chicos cargando un amplificador.

Miró para Hinata, con la curiosidad carcomiéndolo. La Hyūga pagó al taxista y ambos bajaron del coche. Para su sorpresa, la chica se dirigió al maletero y lo abrió, sacando un par de mochilas y algunas cosas más, entre ellas la funda de una guitarra.

―Hinata-chan ¿qué… ―Hinata le sonrió.

―¿Aún no te has dado cuenta?―Arrastró una de las mochilas por el suelo. Naruto se apresuró a ayudarla, recriminándose por no haberse percatado antes de lo pesada que esta era para la pequeña figura de Hinata.

Hinata lo hizo girarse cuando llegó a su lado, poniéndole la guitarra en las manos y señalándole el enorme cartel que tenía detrás.

Se le abrió la boca en una perfecta _o_.

 _Music Sound Fest_ rezaba el cartel. Un festival de música para novatos, para aquellos amateurs que deseaban escalar dentro del mundillo musical.

―Conejita…

―Vamos. ―Hinata entrelazó su mano con la suya y tiró suavemente de él, instándolo a caminar. Naruto la siguió, entre conmovido y sorprendido. Por todas partes vio a chicos y chicas correr de un lado a otro, saludando a amigos, discutiendo o, incluso, ensayando o tocando música en algún rincón de lo que parecía ser el campamento. Hinata se dirigió hacia un puesto que parecía ser el de recepción y habló con el individuo que lo atendía.

―Hyūga… Hyūga… ¡Aquí está! Os toca la parcela 26.

―Gracias. ―Hinata echó a andar de nuevo y se apresuró a seguirla, mirando embelesado para todos lados.

No pudo evitar recordar la primera vez que había estado en uno de aquellos festivales. Tenía seis años y sus padres, entusiastas de la música, ya lo habían considerado lo suficientemente mayor como para poder llevarlo a uno. Había quedado prendado del ambiente, de las risas y la mezcla de las diferentes melodías.

Cuando creció empezó a ir solo o con sus amigos, ahorrando hasta el último yen que ganaba en su trabajo de medio tiempo para poder costearse los viajes y las comidas. Hasta que lo admitieron para tocar en uno como este, para principiantes. Así había empezado su sueño: tocando en escenarios, a veces destartalados, rodeado de chicos y chicas que tan solo querían disfrutar de una buena canción, ya fuera para reír, bailar o llorar.

Llegaron a la parcela asignada y Hinata dejó caer su mochila al suelo.

―Tenemos que montar la tienda… ―Naruto pestañeó.

―¿Tienda? ¿Te has traído una tienda de campaña?―Había estado tan absorto en sus recuerdos que apenas y había prestado atención a su alrededor.

―Sí, bueno, no es mía, Ino me la prestó… ―En ese momento Naruto cayó en la cuenta de algo importante: no solo iban a estar en un festival de música, sino que, además, iban a estar varios días, compartiendo espacio en una minúscula tienda de campaña.

―Hinata-chan… tú… es decir… ¿no te importa… ―Hinata enrojeció, entendiendo perfectamente lo que él trataba de decirle.

―N-no. S-sé que no harás nada que pueda incomodarme, Naruto-kun. ―Se acercó hasta él y le acarició la mejilla, sonriendo―. Confío en ti.

― _Ojalá yo también confiara en mí_. ―Sacudió la cabeza y decidió centrarse en ayudar a su novia a montar la tienda de campaña. Hinata no parecía tener ni la más remota idea de qué hacer, así que con paciencia le fue enseñando cómo clavar las piquetas en la tierra y cómo enganchar las cuerdas para levantar posteriormente la tienda.

Durante todo el proceso no pudo evitar observarla de reojo. Hinata era preciosa, eso lo sabía bien. Pero en todos aquellos meses que llevaban juntos no habían ido más allá de los besos y alguna que otra caricia atrevida. Hinata no parecía sentirse preparada para esa clase de intimidad y él no quería presionarla. La entendía. Aquel bastardo de Toneri había minado la confianza que ella tenía en sí misma y, aunque se había dado cuenta de su error y rectificado, las duras palabras que le dijo todavía permanecían en la mente de Hinata, atormentándola de vez en cuando.

Así que no pudo menos que sorprenderle cuando ella le confirmó que no tenía problema en que durmieran juntos, dentro de la misma tienda, pegados el uno al otro. Naruto estaba seguro de que tendría que echar mano de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no hacer nada que pudiera incomodarla. Pero por Hinata valía la pena el esfuerzo.

Terminaron de montar la tienda y, tras desplegar los sacos de dormir y dejar las mochilas dentro, decidieron darse una vuelta por el lugar. Nadie pareció reparar en Naruto y, fuera de molestarle, eso le gustó. Ya ni recordaba lo que era poder pasearse tranquilamente sin temer que de un momento a otro un grupo de fans locos se le echaran encima.

Estaban haciendo cola para comprar algo de comer cuando alguien lo llamó por su nombre:

―¡¿Naruto-nii-chan?!―Se giró y pestañeó, descubriendo a un chico más joven que él, de alborotado pelo castaño.

―¿Konohamaru?

―¡Eres tú! ¡Os lo dije! ¡Os dije que era él!

―¡Naruto-nii-chan!―Una chica se lanzó a abrazarlo. Hinata la miró, entre curiosa y algo celosa porque estrujara tan confianzudamente a su novio.

―¡¿Moegi?!

―Cuánto tiempo.

―Udon… ―Los tres nombrados sonrieron―. ¿Qué estáis haciendo vosotros aquí?

―¡¿Cómo que qué?! ¡Hemos venido a participar!

―¿A participar?

―¡Claro! ¡No habrás olvidado nuestra promesa!―Konohamaru levantó el pulgar en su dirección―. ¡Algún día te superaré y seré el mejor cantante de todo Japón!

―¡Konohamaru-chan, te estás olvidando de nosotros otra vez!

―¡Mira que eres!

―¡Yo no… ―Naruto soltó una carcajada que hizo a todos mirarlo. A su lado, Hinata sonrió, contenta de verlo tan relajado―. Por cierto, me he estado preguntando… ¿quién es esa belleza que te acompaña?―Hinata enrojeció y bajó la cabeza, de pronto tímida. Naruto le pasó el brazo por la cintura, sonriendo ampliamente, pegándola a su costado.

―Esta es Hinata, mi novia. ―Konohamaru, Moegi y Udon abrieron la boca, sorprendidos.

―¿Es de verdad?

―¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?! ¡Pues claro que es de verdad!―exclamó Naruto, ofendido.

―Es demasiado guapa para ti, Naruto-nii-chan. ―Moegi se adelantó unos pasos y sonrió a la peliazul―. Gracias por cuidar de él. ―Hizo una ligera reverencia que Hinata correspondió.

―N-no, e-es al contrario…

―Naruto-nii-chan, dime la verdad―Konohamaru se acercó a él y Naruto bajó la cabeza, poniendo la oreja para escuchar lo que quería decirle el castaño― ¿te la has traído para… ya sabes…

―¡¿Q- ¡¿Pero que estás diciendo, mocoso del demonio?!―Naruto golpeó a Konohamaru en la cabeza y este se quejó, frotándose la zona afectada―. ¡Hinata es mi chica! ¡Así que ni vuelvas a insinuar algo así!

―Konohamaru-chan… ―Moegi lo tomó del hombro y Konohamaru sintió un escalofrío―, ven conmigo un momento. ―Lo arrastró hasta que se perdieron de la vista, mientras Konohamru suplicaba piedad. Udon suspiró y sonrió a la pareja, colocándose bien sus gafas.

―Me alegro de volver a verte. Por favor, ven a animarnos.

―Lo haré, Udon. ―Luego, el chico desapareció tras sus amigos. Hinata vio la sonrisa algo nostálgica que de pronto tiñó el rostro del rubio y le apretó la mano. Naruto se volvió a mirarla y le besó los lacios cabellos oscuros.

―Son unos amigos, unos chicos del barrio en el que me crie. Siempre andaban persiguiéndome y retándome, especialmente Konohamaru. Al final nos hicimos buenos amigos y fui yo el que le enseñó a tocar la guitarra.

―Así que… eres algo así como su maestro.

―Je… no… bueno… ―Un pequeño sonrojo acudió al rostro de Naruto al tiempo que se rascaba la nariz―. Me ha alegrado mucho volver a verlos. Hacía tanto tiempo… ―Hinata apoyó la cabeza en su brazo, con una sonrisa.

Tal vez llevarlo a ese festival había sido una mejor idea de lo que en principio hubiera pensado.

Llegó la noche y con ella los primeros conciertos. Naruto y Hinata llevaron una manta y la colocaron en lo alto de una pequeña colina, junto a más gente que había tenido la misma idea que ellos. Desde allí no estaban en medio del barullo y, aunque no podían ver bien el escenario, se escuchaba perfectamente la música, que era lo que les interesaba, al fin y al cabo. Naruto disfrutó como nunca: la noche, la luna, las estrellas, la compañía de Hinata, la música, el entusiasmo general… Lo hicieron sentir como un novato de nuevo, cuando todavía no sabía lo que significaba alcanzar la fama y que esta te consumiera.

Regresaron a la tienda a dormir, charlando e intercambiando impresiones sobre los músicos que habían tocado ese primer día. Naruto opinaba que había algunos muy buenos, aunque a todos les faltaba pulir la técnica y pequeños detalles como ajustar bien a la melodía los instrumentos de acompañamiento.

―Voy al baño. ¿Estarás bien?―Hinata sonrió suavemente y asintió.

―No te preocupes. Me pondré el pijama y me meteré a dormir, estoy realmente cansada. ―Naruto la abrazó y la besó brevemente en los labios.

―No tardo. ―Salió de la tienda y se dirigió a la zona de los baños portátiles. Tuvo que ponerse a la cola. Llevaba diez minutos esperando y ya casi era su turno cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro.

―Naruto-nii-chan.

―Konohamaru. ―Ambos chocaron el puño a modo de saludo.

―Me ha sorprendido mucho verte aquí. Creí que estarías de gira o, no sé, de fiesta en fiesta con chicas guapas. ―Naruto no se molestó por el comentario, sabedor de que Konohamaru lo había dicho en broma. Sonrió.

―Bueno, de vez en cuando viene bien darse un respiro.

―Y además con una chica guapa. Eres un picarón. ―Naruto sonrió mientras Konohamaru le golpeaba las costillas con el codo―. Me alegro, de verdad―le dijo, al cabo de unos minutos de silencio―. Me preocupabas. No hacíamos más que ver todas esas noticias sobre ti en la prensa amarilla y… bueno… me alegra comprobar que todo son burdas mentiras. ―Naruto hizo una mueca.

―Ya… bueno…

―¿Sabes? Se te echa de menos. Deberías venir de visita. ―Naruto metió las manos en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

―¿Cómo están todos?―Konohamaru lo penetró unos segundos con la mirada. Luego, suspiró.

―Están bien. Teuchi-san y Ayame-san me dijeron que habías ido a comer a Ichiraku no hace mucho. Kakashi-sensei sigue teniendo una foto tuya en el dojo, a ver si así atrae a nuevos alumnos. En general… se te echa mucho de menos. Es como si algo faltara en el barrio ¿sabes?

―¿Y… mis padres?―se atrevió a preguntar, con una punzada de dolor en el pecho. Konohamaru suspiró.

―El tío Minato y la tía Kushina están bien, también. La tía Kushina sigue teniendo el mismo mal genio de siempre y el tío Minato suele hablar de ti con orgullo cuando alguien le pregunta. ―Naruto agachó la cabeza―. Deberías ir a verlos, Naruto-nii-chan. Ellos también te echan de menos. Estoy seguro de que la tía Kushina se arrepiente, y tú también… ―En ese momento uno de los baños quedó libre y Naruto se apresuró a meterse en él, no queriendo seguir con la conversación.

Para cuando salió Konohamaru ya no estaba y aquello lo hizo sentir alivio. Volvió a su tienda de campaña y cuando entró vio que Hinata ya estaba dormida. Se sentó en su saco de dormir, a su lado y le acaricio su rostro de porcelana con infinita ternura. Verla así de tranquila, confiando en él, en que no la obligaría a hacer algo que ella no quisiera… Se inclinó y depositó un pequeño beso en sus labios que la hizo suspirar entre sueños y murmurar.

―Naruto-kun… ―Sonrió cálidamente. Se metió él también dentro de su saco y se acercó lo más posible a su novia. Llevó una mano hasta sus largos cabellos negro azulados y entrelazó la otra mano con la de ella. Así, sintiendo la sedosidad de sus mechones y la suavidad y pequeñez de la mano femenina en la suya se quedó dormido, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

A la mañana siguiente durmieron hasta tarde. Se levantaron, se vistieron por turnos y luego, cogidos de la mano, fueron a desayunar a uno de los tantos puestos que había desperdigados por el camping, donde se encontraron con Konohamaru, Moegi y Udon, quienes los invitaron a sentarse con ellos.

―¿Sabes, Naruto-nii-chan? Ayer lo estuvimos hablando… ―Naruto se tensó, echando una mirada de reojo a Konohamaru―. ¿Te gustaría tocar con nosotros esta noche?―Aquello lo descolocó y lo hizo levantar la cabeza de golpe, a medio mordisco de su gofre.

―¡Sí, sí, venga, va! ¡Di que sí!

―Nos gustaría mucho. Sería como en los viejos tiempos―dijo Udon, con actitud solemne. Naruto masticó y tragó.

―Yo… ―Sintió el suave toque de Hinata en su mano y miró para ella―. Hinata-chan…

―¿Por qué no? Parece que les hace mucha ilusión. Diles que sí. ―Naruto miró para los rostros esperanzados de los jóvenes que tenía delante y suspiró, resignado.

―De acuerdo. ―Varios chillidos de alegría que a poco más lo dejan sordo hicieron que una sonrisa se extendiera por su rostro.

Así que, para poder estar a punto para el concierto, Naruto se pasó el resto del día con sus antiguos amigos y discípulos. Los ayudó a perfilar las canciones que habían escogido tocar, en su mayoría _covers_ de canciones ya conocidas, entre ellos uno de sus éxitos al que le habían hecho algún que otro arreglo, y muy bueno, tuvo que admitir Naruto. Además, la voz de Moegi haciendo los coros le daba un toque distintivo que a Naruto gustó mucho, y se dijo que tendría que hablar con Shikamaru para que, de alguna u otra manera, estos chicos pudieran tener una oportunidad.

Eran buenos, habían mejorado mucho desde que él había abandonado la que había sido su vida hasta que empezó en el mundo profesional. Se peguntó cuantas horas le habrían echado ensayando, componiendo y probando letras y melodías.

Le recordaron a él, y no pudo evitar que las lágrimas hicieran su aparición.

Hinata estuvo todo el rato a su lado. Ella no era una experta en música, pero había crecido escuchando a los mejores e incluso sabía tocar el piano, aunque ahora hacía ya un buen tiempo que ni se acercaba a uno. Tenía buen oído y sabía detectar cuando algo no cuadraba o no quedaba como debería, así que con su ayuda hicieron unos cambios que mejoraron ostensiblemente su repertorio.

Para cuando llegó la hora, estaba tan o más nervioso que sus acompañantes.

―Lo haréis bien―dijo Hinata, poniéndose de puntillas para darle un beso en la mejilla. Naruto la atrapó de la cintura y chocó sus labios con los suyos, besándola con ímpetu, intentando que los nervios no se lo comieran―. Has hecho esto cientos de veces.

―Lo sé pero… ―miró para donde Konohamaru, Udon y Moegi hacían las últimas comprobaciones―. No quiero decepcionarlos. ―Hinata sonrió, pasándole los brazos por el cuello.

―No podrías. Esos chicos se nota que te adoran, eres su héroe. ―Naruto sonrió.

―¿Y para ti? ¿También soy tu héroe?―Hinata amplió su sonrisa.

―Siempre. ―Aquello lo conmovió hasta el infinito y volvió a besarla, tomando su rostro entre sus manos y profundizando la caricia, explorándola sin tregua con la lengua.

―Hey, tortolitos. Ya salimos. ―Naruto la soltó a regañadientes. Hinata, algo roja, le dio un último beso antes de apartarse y dejarlo reunirse con los otros tres. Naruto le guiñó el ojo para acto seguido subir al escenario. Hinata se aferró a uno de los postes que sujetaban las luces, observando cómo de pronto su novio se transformaba en una persona totalmente distinta sobre el escenario, haciendo que su corazón latiera con fuerza.

Durante hora y media volvió a ver a aquel Naruto de sus inicios, a ese chico travieso, alegre, entusiasta y que amaba la música por encima de todo. Unas pequeñas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos al ver cómo la gente le aplaudía de forma sincera, alabando su música y su voz.

Cuando terminaron Naruto y los demás estaban sudorosos, alegres y con los ojos brillantes de entusiasmo y alegría.

―¡Hemos roto el escenario!―exclamó Konohamaru.

―¡Vayamos a celebrarlo! ¡Invita Naruto-nii-chan!

―¡Oye! ¡No seáis aprovechados!―se quejó el rubio, pasándole el brazo por la cintura a Hinata. Esta rio.

―Id vosotros. Yo estoy cansada. ―Naruto se puso delante de ella y la miró, preocupado.

―¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que te acompañe?―Hinata negó.

―No, no, solo es cansancio. Demasiadas emociones, y además, no estoy acostumbrada a este ritmo. Ve a celebrarlo. Habéis estado geniales. ―Lo besó y se dio la vuelta, dejándolo con Konohamaru y los demás.

Fue hacia su tienda y se metió dentro, echando la cremallera y empezando a desvestirse. Realmente estaba agotada. Estaba colocándose el pantalón del pijama cuando escuchó la cremallera descorrerse y se dio la vulta, con un zapato en la mano, dispuesta a lanzárselo y a echar de allí al pervertido que había osado irrumpir.

Pero se llevó una sorpresa al ver a su novio parado en la entrada, de rodillas, ligeramente sonrojado y evitando mirarla.

―¡Naruto-kun! ¿No habías ido…

―Es-estaba preocupado… ―Hinata parpadeó―. E-esto… Hinata-chan… n-no es que no me guste… pe-pero… ―la señaló con un dedo y ella bajó la vista, solo para enrojecer completamente, dándose cuenta de que estaba medio desnuda. Azorada, nerviosa, se dio la vuelta y empezó a rebuscar entre sus ropas, buscando el resto de su pijama. ¡¿Dónde lo había metido?! ¡Estaba segura de que lo había dejado por ahí, en alguna parte!

Giró, buscando con la mirada, evitando toparse con la de Naruto. Seguro que estaba ofreciendo un espectáculo patético… con su pijama simplón de color lila a medio poner, no queriendo que su novio, con el cual llevaba varios meses, la viese desnuda, pero es que era superior a sus fuerzas. No es que no confiara en Naruto, no es que no quisiera pero…

Las lágrimas hicieron su aparición, fruto de la ansiedad.

―Hinata-chan… ―Sintió los brazos fuetes de Naruto rodearla, abrazándola por la espalda―. Tranquila, no pasa nada. Me iré y volveré en un rato ¿vale? Siento haber entrado así, sin avisar… ―Las lágrimas se desprendieron al fin de sus ojos. Con pánico, sintió cómo él la soltaba.

―¡N-no!―Giró sobre sus rodillas y se abrazó a él, hundiendo la cabeza en su pecho. Naruto enrojeció sobremanera al sentir dos bultos blanditos apretarse contra su cuerpo y maldijo.

―Conejita… ―murmuró Naruto, intentando apartarla―. Está bien ¿vale? Vendré dentro de un poco… ―Hinata volvió a negar. No quería que la dejara sola, no ahora, en esos momentos en que los recuerdos amenazaban con ahogarla. Tenía miedo. ¿Y si no era suficiente para Naruto? ¿Y si él también terminaba pensando que era aburrida y sosa? Naruto suspiró, estrechándola por la cintura y recargando la barbilla sobre su cabeza―. Todo está bien, Hinata-chan. En serio, de verdad. ―La separó un poco de sí y le secó las lágrimas que le resbalaban por las mejillas. Aquel tacto tierno, suave, cariñoso, despertó en Hinata el deseo de corresponderle de la misma manera. Se aferró a la camiseta naranja que él llevaba puesta y, dándose impulsó, hizo chochar sus labios con los masculinos. Naruto abrió los ojos como platos, quedándose perplejo durante unos segundos. Pero enseguida sus brazos volvieron a encerrarla, empezando a corresponder al impetuoso beso.

Pronto la caricia pasó de ser tierna a apasionada. Hinata gimió cuando las manos ásperas de su novio bajaron hasta apretarle los glúteos por encima del pantaloncito del pijama; como respuesta ella se pegó más a él, quedando a horcajadas sobre sus piernas y provocando un electrizante roce entre sus intimidades que hizo a Naruto jadear.

Se separaron por falta de aire, mirándose mutuamente. Naruto se mordió el labio inferior al ver el rostro de su novia, preciosamente sonrojado, con los labios tentadoramente rojos e hinchados, anhelantes de más de sus besos.

Elevó la mano y le acarició una de sus ruborizadas mejillas, tragando saliva al percatarse de las suaves formas de sus senos bajo el sencillo sujetador beis. No es como si nunca se hubiera fijado, claro, era hombre y tenía ojos en la cara, pero nunca había hecho o dicho nada que pudiera incomodarla. Y el tenerla ahora ahí, en teoría dispuesta a todo lo que él estuviera dispuesto a hacerle… estaba siendo demasiado para sus nervios.

―Hinata, mi amor, deberíamos…

―Yo quiero―soltó, haciendo a Naruto congelarse. Se humedeció los labios y lo miró, resuelta. Naruto tragó saliva de nuevo, viendo el deseo reflejado en las brillantes lunas que tenía por ojos.

―Conejita…

―S-sé que tal vez no sea la mejor, p-porque ha-hace mucho que no… que y-yo no… ―Naruto puso los dedos bajo su barbilla asiéndola con suma suavidad y la obligó a levantar la cabeza para poder mirarla fijamente a los ojos.

―Hinata… eres preciosa y sé que será maravilloso, el día que te sientas preparada para ello. No voy a presionarte, eres lo más importante para mí y no quiero-

―Te amo―lo interrumpió la chica. Naruto se la quedó mirando, procesando sus palabras―. Y quiero hacerlo, quiero… qui-quiero sentirme bien conmigo misma de nuevo… Y quiero que sea contigo. ―El corazón de Naruto palpitó fuertemente.

―¿Estás segura?―preguntó, con voz ronca. Necesitaba asegurarse, necesitaba que ella le confirmara que no iba a echarse a atrás, que podía dar rienda suelta a sus sentimientos.

―Estoy segura―asintió. Y no hubo más palabras. Naruto se lanzó a besarla, con pasión pero también con ternura, no quería asustarla, quería que se sintiera bien.

La tumbó sobre los sacos de dormir y, tras sacarse él mismo la camiseta, haciendo que ella volviera a sonrojarse, la besó de nuevo, pasando esta vez de sus labios a su cuello, mordisqueando con lentitud, deleitándose con su suave piel.

Pronto las manos de ambos cobraron vida, moviéndose ansiosas por todas partes. La ropa que les quedaba también empezó a estorbar y pronto la removieron. La sensación de estar piel con piel fue maravillosa para ambos. Y cuando Naruto se posicionó entre sus piernas y empujó con delicadeza para entrar en ella tocó el paraíso con los dedos. El rubio buscó entonces sus labios, entrelazando sus manos con las suyas. Hinata gimió en cuanto él empezó a moverse, arqueándose y enredando las piernas en su cintura.

―Te amo―le dijo Naruto saliendo y entrando de nuevo en su interior―. Te amo.

―Te amo―le respondió Hinata, clavándole las uñas en la espalda.

Hicieron el amor hasta acabar exhaustos. Fue una noche inolvidable para ambos, la mejor noche de su vida para los dos.

Cuando más tarde en la madrugada, Naruto seguía despierto, con Hinata acurrucada contra él, con su tranquila y pausada respiración haciéndole cosquillas en el piel, sintió una sensación desconocida, una especie de paz y sosiego que nunca antes había sentido.

Sonrió y se abrazó más a su novia, hundiendo el rostro en su espeso cabello oscuro.

Aquello era la felicidad. Con Hinata se sentía completo.

Porque Hinata significaba hogar. Y entre sus brazos había encontrado su lugar en el mundo.

* * *

―¡¿Y cómo fue?! ¡¿Te trató bien?! ¡¿Te gustó?!―Hinata miró para todos lados, nerviosa, temerosa de que todos los clientes de la cafetería de la discográfica hubiesen escuchado los gritos de Ino.

―Ba-baja la voz. ―Hinata suspiró―. Fue… maravilloso, Naruto-kun es maravilloso, Ino. ―La rubia esbozó una amplia sonrisa al escucharla.

―¿Usaríais protección, no?―Hinata enrojeció hasta las raíces del cabello.

―N-no en el momento, fue algo espontáneo y ninguno lo tenía planeado ¡pe-pero al día siguiente buscamos una farmacia y me tomé la píldora del día después!―añadió al ver a Ino levantarse, seguramente con la intención de ir a buscar a Naruto para darle un buen par de coscorrones. Pero se tranquilizó al escucharla.

―Bueno, no fue la situación ideal, pero me conformo con saber que no habrá mayores consecuencias.

―Ya… ―Hinata bajó la cabeza. Ino la miró para acto seguido abrir los ojos, sorprendida.

―¡No me jodas, Hina! ¡No me diga que tú quieres… ―Hinata se revolvió en su silla, incómoda.

―No lo había pensado, no hasta el fin de semana pe-pero… ¿tan malo es que me haga ilusión?―Ino sonrió al entender lo que su amiga quería decirle.

―No, Hina, claro que no. Pero antes deberías hablarlo con Naruto ¿no crees? Además, apenas has vuelto a tener una vida sexual activa, deberíais tomaros vuestro tiempo para exploraros y conoceros en ese terreno. ―Hinata suspiró, bebiendo de su batido.

―Sé que tienes razón y que eso es lo más sensato.

―Pues claro que la tengo. Y tampoco es que llevéis juntos mucho tiempo…

―Bueno… pronto hará un año…

―Pero ni siquiera vivís juntos aún… ―Ante eso Hinata sonrió.

―Me lo pidió.

―¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Cuándo?! ¡¿Dónde?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Y por qué yo no sabía nada?!

―Me pidió que me fuera a vivir con él. Yo habría aceptado encantada pero…

―Está tu padre―terminó Ino por ella. Hinata asintió.

―No es mala persona, lo sabes, pero es bastante estricto y tradicional con estas cosas. Él opina que solo puedes irte a vivir con un hombre si estás comprometida al mismo de manera formal, con fecha y todo para la boda.

―¿Y Naruto…

―Lo entiende y me apoya. Eso no quita que de vez en cuando me quede a dormir con él, ya lo hemos hablado, incluso me dio una copia de su llave, mira. ―Metió la mano en el bolso y sacó una pequeña llave plateada que pendía de un llavero en forma de un zorrito de nueve colas.

―Vais muy en serio ¿eh?―Hinata asintió, más que feliz. Irradiaba felicidad por los cuatro costados y eso, por el momento, a Ino le bastaba.

* * *

Entró en el piso de Naruto, comprobando que todavía no había llegado de grabar. Normalmente habría ido a esperarlo, pero aquel día había tenido que asistir a una comida formal con su familia y por ello no había podido ir a buscarlo. Habían quedado en que luego ser verían en su casa, así que hacia allí se había dirigido Hinata.

Nada más entrar se descalzó, sintiendo el alivio instantáneo al verse liberada de los zapatos de tacón que se había puesto esa mañana. Dejó el bolso sobre la mesita del salón y lo primero que hizo fue ir al baño a desmaquillarse. Luego se dirigió hacia la habitación y, dirigiéndose hacia el enorme armario de ikea, abrió los cajones que Naruto había despejado especialmente para que ella pudiera guardar sus cosas, agarrando un pantalón corto de deporte y una camiseta que otrora había pertenecido a su novio pero de la cual había acabado apropiándose.

A los chicos los volvía locos ver a la chica que les gustaba vistiendo su ropa, y Hinata había comprobado de primera mano que Naruto no era la excepción. Parecía encenderse con más facilidad cuando la veía paseándose por su casa con sus camisetas o sus camisas puestas.

Una vez cambiada se metió en la cocina y empezó a sacar ingredientes de la nevera. Lo más probable es que Naruto volviera hambriento, así que le prepararía un delicioso ramen casero para que recuperara las fuerzas.

Estaba cortando las verduras y pendiente del caldo que se hacía en una de las potas cuando la puerta se abrió. Como tenía puesta la campana extractora, el ruido no le permitió escuchar que alguien había entrado.

Así que se llevó el susto de su vida cuando una voz femenina habló tras ella.

―¡Vaya! Eso huele que alimenta. ―Se giró, asustada, con el cuchillo levantado a modod de defensa. Tuvo que parpadear varias veces para poder ver entre el vapor que inundaba la cocina a la persona que tenía delante.

Era una chica, alta, rubia, de piel pálida y ojos de un exótico color lavanda claro. Iba vestida con unos pantalones cortos, botas cortas y un jersey largo color mostaza. De su hombro pendía un bolso marrón de cuero. Llevaba pendientes largos plateados, un reloj de Tous en la muñeca izquierda y un par de pulseras de plata en la derecha. Completaba el conjunto con un colgante largo en forma de atrapasueños.

La reconoció al instante ¿cómo no hacerlo? Shion Mōryō era una actriz no solo conocida sino también extremadamente talentosa. También era la mejor amiga de su novio y su anterior novia, según le había contado el mismo Naruto.

―Pero no tienes que preocuparte―le había dicho―. Shion y yo lo dejamos hace mucho, y fue de mutuo acuerdo. Así que no debes de temer nada. ―Ahora, viendo a una chica tan guapa delante de ella, Hinata no estaba tan segura de ello.

―Esto… no es por nada pero… ―Shion señaló tras ella y Hinata se giró, confusa. Pegó un grito al ver que agua del caldo estaba comenzando a derramarse, poniéndolo todo perdido. Avergonzada, retiró la olla del fuego y limpió la encimera y las placas con un paño, secándolas luego con papel de cocina.

Justo en esos momentos la puerta volvió a abrirse y, esta vez sí, fue el Uzumaki el que cruzó el umbral de la puerta.

―¿Hinata-chan? ¿Eres tú? He visto zapa- ―Se detuvo al llegar a la cocina al ver a las dos mujeres―. Shion…

―¡Tú! ¡Bastardo malnacido! ¡Mal amigo!―Shion fue hacia él con toda la intención de propinarle una colleja. Naruto la esquivó y fue a esconderse tras Hinata―. ¡Me voy durante unos meses a grabar a China y cuando vuelvo me tengo que enterar por los medios de comunicación de que tienes novia! ¡¿Que no podías coger el teléfono y llamar?! "Hola, Shion, soy Naruto y ahora mismo soy el hombre más feliz de la tierra porque me he echado una novia preciosa. Y sí, he mandado a la mierda a la estúpida de Sakura. Adiós". ¡¿Tanto te costaba?!

―¡Tampoco es para tanto! ¡Además, Hinata no es amiga de los cotilleos! ¡Si te lo contaba lo habrías publicado hasta en la luna!

―¡Serás- ¡No te escondas detrás de tu adorable novia, cobarde!―Confusa, ruborizada y sorprendida Hinata era muda espectadora del intercambio de palabras, con el rubio escondido tras su espalda y Shion delante de ella, haciendo exagerados aspavientos.

Era una escena del todo surrealista y no pudo evitar reír. Ambos rubios pararon su discusión para mirarla, haciéndola sonrojarse de nuevo.

―¡Ay, pero qué monada!―Shion la abrazó, aplastando su mejilla contra uno de los mofletes de Hinata, haciéndola ponerse todavía más roja.

―¡Ya vale! ¡La estás asustando!―Con algo de esfuerzo, Naruto logró apartar a la actriz de Hinata―. En serio, acabas de llegar y ya fastidiando.

―No jodas, tú eres el que ha descuidado nuestra amistad, ahora no te quejes. Aunque… ―Miró para Hinata y sonrió―. Puedo entender el porqué. ―Aquella afirmación hizo enrojecer a ambos integrantes de la pareja. Shion se adelantó unos pasos y le tendió la mano―. Soy Shion Mōryō. Me alegro de conocerte al fin. ―Hinata correspondió el saludo estrechándole la mano.

―Hi-Hinata Hyūga. ―Shion amplió su sonrisa y luego volvió a mirar para Naruto―. ¿Mejor, don buenos modales?―Naruto resopló.

―Eres un caso.

―Así me quieres.

―No tanto como a mi chica―dijo, pasándole un brazo por la cintura a Hinata, quién se sintió más tranquila al sentirlo contra ella. Siempre era todo un reto para ella tener que enfrentarse a desconocidos.

―En fin, ya que estoy aquí y que eso huele delicioso, me invitarás a cenar ¿verdad? No tendrás el descaro de echarme. ―Naruto rodó los ojos.

―Sí, sí, lo que digas, loca.

―¡Oye!―Shion lo golpeó en el brazo y Naruto rio entre dientes. Cuando Shion desapareció en la sala para acomodarse, Naruto se volvió hacia Hinata y la abrazó, besando su cabeza.

―Lo siento por eso. No sabía que iba a venir…

―Está bien. No tienes que disculparte, Naruto-kun.

―¿Seguro? Sé que no te gustan mucho los desconocidos…

―No pasa nada. Además, es tu amiga y… parece buena persona.

―Lo es, aunque está como una cabra.

―¡Te he oído, Uzumaki!―Hinata no pudo evitar soltar una risita.

―¿Por qué no vas a junto de Mōryō-san y os ponéis al día mientras yo termino de hacer la cena?

―¿Ya me echas?―protestó él, haciendo un puchero. Hinata sonrió y se puso de puntillas para besarlo. Naruto correspondió, depositando luego un pequeño beso en su nariz.

―Anda, ve. Sé un buen amigo.

―Solo porque tú me lo pides, conejita. ―Hinata lo vio irse a reunir con Shion al salón y ella se giró de nuevo, centrando toda su atención en el ramen que había dejado a medio hacer.

Cenaron, rieron, Hinata conoció de primera mano un montón de anécdotas divertidas y vergonzosas de cuando Naruto y Shion empezaban en esto de ser artistas. Incluso le hablaron sobre la relación amorosa que habían mantenido. Ambos querían asegurarse de que ella no se hacía ideas equivocadas.

―Fue algo bonito mientas duró pero… nos faltaba algo―dijo Shion, llevándose un bocado de ramen a la boca―. ¡Dios, esto está delicioso!

―Y esa fue una de las razones por las que lo dejamos: Shion no sabe cocinar.

―¡Mira quién fue a hablar! ¡El que se alimenta a base de ramen instantáneo!

―Nah, eso era antes. Ahora tengo a Hinata para que me prepare platos dignos de un rey. ―Shion puso los ojos en blanco.

―Hombres, no piensan más que con el estómago y el pene. ―Hinata volvió a soltar una risita―. En serio, no tienes de qué preocuparte. ―Hinata sonrió.

―Necesito ir a mear… ¡Auch! ¡¿Por qué has hecho eso?!―Shion le había tirado uno de los cojines.

―No hables mal delante de unas damas.

―¿Dama? ¿Dónde? Hinata sí es una dama pero tú…

―¡Termina esa frase y te mato, Uzumaki!―Riendo a carcajadas, Naruto se perdió en el pasillo para ir al baño, dejando a las dos chicas solas―. Será bruto… espero que sepas disculparlo.

―Naruto-kun es Naruto-kun, y así lo amo. ―Shion se la quedó mirando durante varios minutos, para luego esbozar una sonrisa que a Hinata le pareció triste.

―Lo amas ¿eh? Parece que tú has tenido éxito donde yo fracasé miserablemente. ―Hinata pestañeó.

―Shi-Shion-san… ¿tú…

―Solo Shion, ya te lo he dicho. ―Hizo un gesto con la mano y luego se quedó mirando para la librería que contenía la televisión y cuyas estanterías estaban repletas de discos y de libros sobre música. También, se fijó, había varios marcos de fotos, en las cuales salían Naruto y Hinata o Hinata sola―. Se nota que está loco por ti… ¿Sabes? Yo nunca conseguí que me dejara meterme tanto en su vida. Nunca me quedé a dormir en su piso, siempre quedábamos en el mío o íbamos por ahí, pero nunca jamás me dejó estar en su casa más de lo estrictamente necesario, ni mucho menos invadir su espacio personal como has hecho tú. No me malinterpretes―dijo, viendo que Hinata estaba empezando a poner una cara extraña―, me alegro mucho por él, me alegro de que haya encontrado a una buena chica, alguien como tú, que lo ama y lo cuida. Nuestra relación era divertida, lo pasábamos bien, pero, aunque yo sí estaba enamorada de él―Hinata quiso apuntar que parecía que aún lo estaba, pero decidió morderse la lengua y no echar más leña al fuego―, él no de mí. Sé que lo intentó, lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas, pero al final la cosa no funcionaba como debería y, tras hablarlo, decidimos cortar y quedar como amigos. Y creo que, a día de hoy, fue una buena decisión. ―El ruido de la cadena procedente del cuarto de baño les indicó que Naruto no tardaría en volver. Shion respiró hondo y encaró a Hinata―. Cuídalo, Hinata.

―Lo haré―le contestó la Hyūga con una determinación que hizo sonreír a Shion.

―¿Me habéis echado de menos?―dijo Naruto cuando regresó al salón, dejándose caer sobre el sofá al lado de Hinata.

―Claro, como si fueras imprescindible.

―Lo soy, nena, ya lo sabes―dijo, guiñándole un ojo a la rubia en tono divertido.

―Creído. ―Naruto soltó una carcajada, relajado, feliz. Shion vio como su brazo se cerraba en torno a Hinata y la besaba en la sien de forma cariñosa mientras ella lo regañaba en tono suave pero firme.

Sonrió, viendo como los ojos azules de su ex novio brillaban como nunca antes al contemplar a Hinata. Y, lejos de experimentar el dolor que creyó que sentiría en cuanto Naruto se echara una nueva pareja, tan solo sintió una gran paz y tranquilidad.

Dejaba a Naruto en buenas manos, estaba segura de ello.

* * *

―¿El festival de Rinne?―Hinata miró para su novio, quién hablaba por teléfono en el asiento trasero de uno de los coches de la discográfica―. No sé, Konohamaru…

― _¡Venga, por favor! ¡Se lo he comentado a todos y les ha entusiasmado la idea! ¡Están deseando verte!_ ―Naruto suspiró. El festival de Rinne era una festividad antigua que ya casi no se celebraba. Tan solo algunas zonas conservaban la tradición, entre ellas el barrio en el que Naruto se había criado. Siempre le había encantado esa fiesta. Las calles de su infancia se convertían en un hervidero de vida, de música, de olores y de sabores. Se preguntó si Kakashi volvería a hacer la exhibición de todos los años, con la ceremonia de cambio de cinturón para aquellos que hubiesen logrado pasar las pruebas.

Se imaginó el viejo puesto de madera que siempre ponían el viejo Teuchi y Ayame, anunciando a viva voz sus platos de ramen. Su mente dibujó también el viejo escenario, con sus luces siempre estropeadas y haciendo a su padre, el manitas oficial del barrio, trabajar ese día más que nunca en todo el año.

Lo añoraba, echaba de menos a horrores todo aquello. Pero no tenía la valentía suficiente de plantarse allí después de meses sin aparecerse, pretendiendo que no ha pasado nada.

― _¿Y si te digo que hemos apostado? Lo hacemos desde que te fuiste. Siempre que hay algún evento importante, apostamos a ver si te apareces o no._ ―Naruto pestañeó―. _Te diré que los que van perdiendo de forma desastrosa son la tía Kushina, la abuela Tsunade y el señor Jiraiya_. ―Naruto hizo una mueca al oír nombrar a su madre y a sus padrinos―. _¡Venga Naruto-nii-chan, di que sí!_

―Lo pensaré. ―Y con esto cortó la llamada. Se recostó contra el respaldo del asiento y sintió un peso en su hombro. Bajó la vista, descubriendo la cabeza de Hinata apoyada contra él. La abrazó y besó sus cabellos largos y lacios, enredando de paso los dedos en sus mechones sedosos. Le encantaba su pelo. Ojalá nunca se lo cortara.

―¿Va todo bien?

―Konohamaru quiere que vaya al Festival de Rinne de este año.

―¿Hay un Festival de Rinne?―Naruto vio confundido como los ojos de Hinata brillaban de repente―. ¡Siempre he querido ir a uno! Mamá decía que era precioso, con las luces, los puestos de juegos y comida… ¡Por favor, Naruto-kun, por favor, vayamos!―Naruto quedó totalmente desconcertado. Normalmente Hinata era callada, tímida y tranquila. Nunca levantaba la voz y nunca pedía nada, pero en esos momentos tenía las manos juntas a modo de súplica y lo miraba, anhelante, expectante. Sus ojos, esas dos lunas preciosas que tanto le gustaban, lo desarmaron completamente.

Era la primera vez que ella le pedía, le rogaba algo con tanta insistencia. Una parte de él quería decirle que sí, no quería negarle ese pequeño capricho. Pero la otra, la más asustadiza, le decía que se negara, que fuera con otro. Tal vez con su primo o con su hermana… o con Ino…

Volvió clavar los ojos en ella. Vio cómo, ante su falta de respuesta, la sombra de la decepción teñía los orbes perlados de su novia. Y si había algo que no soportaba era ver triste, decaída o decepcionada a Hinata por su culpa.

Así que las palabras salieron de su boca antes de que pudiera detenerlas.

―De acuerdo, Hinata-chan. Iremos. ―Los ojos de Hinata volvieron a brillar y se lanzó a abrazarlo, besándolo de paso con desbordante alegría. Y Naruto se dijo que había valido la pena ceder tan solo por tener la dicha de saborear esos labios suaves y carnosos que tanto le gustaban.

* * *

―¿Seguruo que está bien que yo también haya venido?―preguntó Ino bajándose del coche. Naruto había invitado también a Ino y a Shikamaru a ir con ellos al festival de Rinne. A Ino para que consolara a Hinata cuando él metiera la pata hasta el fondo ese día, porque estaba seguro de que algo jodería. Y a Shikamaru porque, bueno, aparte de porque él también se había criado en el mismo barrio, tendría a alguien que le hiciera de pantalla contra la gente.

Respiró hondo, pasando la vista por los viejos edificios que tan bien conocía y los lugares que tantas veces había pateado en su infancia y adolescencia. El parque al que solían ir a jugar de niños y luego a pasar el rato de adolescentes. El salón recreativo donde solían pasarse horas y horas después de clase. El colegio, la escuela secundaria y el instituto a los que él había asistido. El Ichiraku, el dojo al que su madre lo apuntó para que aprendiera judo, karate y taekwondo.

Todo parecía estar igual, igual a como lo recordaba.

A su lado, sintió la pequeña mano de Hinata coger la suya; se la apretó, buscando el valor que ahora mismo estaba muy lejos de sentir.

―Vamos, hombre. Si todos están deseando verte el careto. No seas problemático―soltó Shikamaru, echando a andar con un gran bostezo―. Agradece que te dieron un día libre estando la salida de tu nuevo álbum a la vuelta de la esquina. ―Tragando saliva, al fin Naruto dio un paso, empezando a seguir a Shikamaru, todavía temeroso y vacilante.

―Vaya, hacía tiempo que no venía a un festival.

―Es tan bonito… ―suspiró Hinata. Ino sonrió al ver la ilusión por toda la cara de Hinata. Debido a su exquisita educación la Hyūga nunca había podido disfrutar de un evento tan mundano como este, así que estaba que hervía de entusiasmo.

Pronto se vieron inmersos en el bullicio reinante. Hinata se paraba en cada puesto, observando con ojos brillantes hasta el más ínfimo detalle. Le hizo especial ilusión uno de los juegos, en el que podías conseguir peluches, muñecos o premiso varios si reunías los puntos suficientes. Para ello tenías que pescar a los patitos que iban saliendo y girando en una plataforma que había ante ellas. Luego levantabas los que hubieras pescado y contabas los puntos que cada uno llevaba escritos en la parte de abajo con tinta indeleble. Sumabas todos y, según la cantidad obtenida, podías escoger entre varios.

―¡Quiero ese!―exclamó, señalando para un peluche enorme en forma de zorro de nueve colas. Era de color anaranjado, con unas orejitas que enseguida la enamoraron. No dudó en pagar por tres intentos. Ino la imitó, contagiada por el entusiasmo de su amiga. Tras ellas, los chicos se las quedaron mirando, con una sonrisa en los labios. Naruto metió las manos en los bolsillos de la cazadora, observando a su novia hacer pucheros y graciosas muecas de enfado cuando no lograba pescar el patito a por el que iba.

―¿Shikamaru?―El moreno se giró y sonrió al que lo había llamado, un chico de cabello negro y ojos negros como los suyos, pero de piel muchísimo más blanca, la cual se puso todavía más pálida al reparar en el rubio―. ¿Naruto? ¿Eres tú?

―Sai… ―El aludido esbozó una sonrisa que a Naruto le dio escalofríos. Sai siempre había sido un tanto rarito, sobre todo porque nunca lograbas saber si hablaba en broma o en serio, mucho menos cuando sonreía de aquella manera tan… escalofriante.

―Vaya, parece que este año he perdido la apuesta.

―Al menos tú no apuestas a lo grande. Yo he perdido treinta mil yenes.

―¡Shikamaru ¿es en serio?! ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡¿Y tú te haces llamar mi amigo?!

―No seas problemático. Era dinero fácil… hasta hoy. ―Naruto resopló.

―Sois de lo que no hay… ―En ese momento las chicas regresaron, con sendas muecas de fastidio. Naruto se apresuró a abrazar a Hinata, consolador, suponiendo que no había logrado conseguir el peluche―. ¿No ha habido suerte?―Hinata negó, triste.

―Vaya, menudos bellezones. ¿Son tus chicas, Naruto?

―No soy como tú, que anda con varias a la vez a ver cual pica―espetó a Sai. El muchacho moreno no se ofendió, se limitó a ampliar su sonrisa. Naruto negó, diciéndose que no tenía caso―. Esta es Hinata Hyūga, y es mi novia―aclaró, para que no hubiera malentendidos―. Hinata-chan, este es Sai Shimura, un amigo del instituto. Te recomiendo que no te le acerques mucho, es un liante. ―Hinata sonrió.

―E-encantada. ―Hizo una pequeña reverencia.

―Y esta es Ino Yamanaka, cantante popo del momento y mejor amiga de Hinata. También se lleva bien con Shikamaru, aunque no están juntos, creo. ―Miró con duda para los dos nombrados, que negaron con la cabeza frenéticamente.

―Nunca saldría con un vago.

―Ni yo con una mujer problemática. ―Sai volvió a sonreír, dirigiéndose esta vez a Ino.

―Eres preciosa ¿te lo habían dicho alguna vez?―Ino se sonrojó en el acto, sintiendo su corazón latir un poquitín más fuerte de lo acostumbrado.

―N-no… bu-bueno sí… a-a veces… ―Tanto Naruto como Shikamaru alzaron una ceja, intrigados por la repentina timidez que desprendía Ino.

―¿Estás donde siempre?―preguntó Shikamaru. Sai asintió.

―Sí. Ya sabéis, si queréis un cuadro o un dibujo…

―¿Pintas?

―Soy artista. Pintor, para ser exactos.

―Aunque lo que más le gusta es experimentar con la tinta china―comentó Naruto.

―¡Guau! ¿En serio? ¿Te importaría mostrarme tus trabajos?―Sai pestañeó, percibiendo verdadero interés en Ino.

―Claro, pero…

―¡Entonces vamos! ¡Chicos, ya sabéis donde encontrarme!―Y sin dar tiempo a réplicas enganchó su brazo con el de Sai y lo arrastró entre la gente, aun no sabiendo para donde tenía que tirar.

―Yo también iré a darme una vuelta por ahí. Si no saludo a mamá me hará trizas. Nos vemos. ―Shikamaru también se despidió de la pareja, dejándolos solos. Naruto se sintió, de pronto, muy vulnerable. Con Shikamaru a su lado aún se sentía seguro, pero sin él para ayudarlo…

―¿Naruto-kun?―pestañeó al escuchar la voz de Hinata y se recriminó por ser tan idiota. Tenía a Hinata. Todo iría bien mientras ella siguiera a su lado. Sonrió, abrazándola y besándole la comisura de los labios.

―Ven. Te conseguiré ese dichoso peluche. ―Una amplia sonrisa curvó los rosados labios femeninos. Cogidos de la mano volvieron hacia el juego de los patitos y, tras varios intentos en los que consiguieron premios más pequeños, al fin Naruto se hizo con el enorme zorro de felpa. Abrazándolo contra ella, aplastando su mejilla contra el muñeco, absolutamente feliz, fue como caminaron entre el tumulto. Se veía la mar de tierna, como una niña pequeña, y Naruto se dijo, como tantas otras veces, que Hinata era jodidamente perfecta, perfecta para él.

Algunos de los asistentes y de los dueños de los puestos lo reconocieron y lo saludaron con exclamaciones de alegría, abrazos y palmaditas en la espalda. Él correspondía de forma torpe, pidiendo disculpas entre balbuceos por no haberse pasado por allí en meses. Hinata sonrió al observarlo, sabedora de que, aunque intentara ocultarlo, él era el más feliz de todos por haber ido al festival.

―¿Buscamos a Konohamaru-kun y los demás?―sugirió Hinata después de un par de horas de recorrido. Miró para su novio, encontrándolo algo ausente―. ¿Naruto-kun?―El rubio pestañeó y le sonrió.

―Sí, claro.

―¿Ocurre algo?

―No… bueno, sí… o… no sé… ¿tal vez?―Sacudió la cabeza, pasándose una mano por el pelo―. Perdona, conejita. Es solo que… esperaba verlos ¿sabes? Aunque tengo un miedo atroz… ―La comprensión tiñó la expresión de la chica. Le apretó la mano por la que la tenía cogida.

―Hablas de tus padres ¿verdad? No te preocupes, estoy segura de que, si así ha de ser, los verás. Sino, es que no era el momento. ―Naruto le sonrió.

―No sé cómo lo haces, Hinata-chan, pero siempre sabes decir las cosas correctas en el momento correcto. Y, por eso, te amo. ―Hinata enrojeció furiosamente en el acto. Naruto rio y se inclinó para besarla dulcemente en los labios, no importándole que estuvieran en la calle, en medio de un montón de gente.

―Y-yo también te amo―le contestó ella, aferrándose con una mano a su cazadora. Naruto volvió a reír y le pasó un brazo por los hombros, echando a andar de nuevo.

La plaza estaba como la recordaba. Había varios jóvenes y algunos mayores afinando instrumentos por detrás del escenario. Konohamaru, Moegi y Udon eran tres de ellos.

―¡Al final viniste!―exclamó Konohamaru, la mar de contento. Naruto sonrió, descolgándose del hombro su guitarra, la cual habá cargado durante todo el camino. La enchufó a uno de los amplificadores y la hizo sonar, ajustando posteriormente los pistones para irla afinando. Hinata se sentó sobre unas cajas que había por allí apiladas, dejando el enrome peluche a un lado y observando a su novio y a los tres chicos empezar a ensayar y a discutir sobre la actuación que llevarían a cabo.

Al cabo de una media hora le entraron unas ganas tremendas de ir a hacer pis. Así que avisó a Naruto de que iría un momento a buscar un cuarto de baño.

―¿Quieres que te acompañe?―sugirió, algo preocupado. Hinata no conocía esa zona y temía que, entre otras cosas, se perdiera, o que alguien tratara de propasarse con ella. Era tan confiada y tan inocentona algunas veces que siempre que iban a algún sitio nuevo temía por su seguridad.

―No, está bien. Ensaya tranquilo con Konohamaru-kun, Moegi-chan y Udon-kun. Volveré enseguida.

―¿Segura?―insistió. Hinata se derritió ante la tierna preocupación de él. Se puso de puntillas para darle un pico.

―Segura. No tardaré. Te lo prometo. ―Se alejó entre la gente que iba y venía por el festival, en busca de un baño. Encontró una cafetería abierta y no muy concurrida. Entró y le pidió permiso al camarero para utilizar el excusado, cosa que no le negó. Aliviada, hizo sus necesidades, se lavó las manos y salió de nuevo a la calle. Ahora que estaba atardeciendo había mucha más gente que al principio. Se sintió algo aprehensiva al respecto, pero se sosegó diciéndose que no pasaría nada.

Empezó a caminar, maravillándose una vez más con las luces, los adornos y los puestos. Se detuvo a admirar un puesto algo más grande que los demás, lleno a rebosar de libros. Había de todo tipo: de fantasía, de ficción, de amor, de misterio e intriga, de suspense, de terror… Quedó fascinada.

―¿Le gustan los libros, señorita?―Levantó la vista con una sonrisa y quedó momentáneamente aturdida al ver al hombre que atendía tras el mostrador. Tenía el cabello rubio, los ojos azules y una sonrisa cálida y amable.Y era igualito a Naruto, a su novio.

Abrió y cerró la boca, sin saber qué decir o cómo actuar. Supo, sin que nadie se lo dijera, que aquel tenía que ser el padre de Naruto. No había duda al respecto, no podía haberla. Eran dos gotas de agua.

―¿Se encuentra bien?―le preguntó el hombre rubio, preocupado. De pronto su nueva clienta se había puesto todavía más pálida de lo que ya era.

―N-no… e-es decir s-sí… y-yo… sí, estoy bien. ―Tragó saliva y recompuso su expresión. ¡Menuda primera mala impresión estaría dando al que era su suegro!―Y sí―añadió―, me gustan mucho los libros, leer. ―Una sonrisa volvió a curvar los labios masculinos.

―Pues en ese caso ha llegado al lugar indicado. Dígame ¿qué le gusta más?

―Hum… l-las novelas románticas―admitió, algo avergonzada―. También las policíacas y las de fantasía… y las históricas… ―El dependiente rio.

―Parece que le gustan muchos géneros. ―Hinata asintió, algo ruborizada―. ¿Tiene algún autor favorito?―preguntó. Hinata asintió.

―N-no sé si podría decirse que es mi preferido pe-pero me gusta mucho Haruki Murakami.

―Vaya, no hay muchos japoneses a los que les agrade Murakami. ¿Ha leído su última obra?―Hinata negó.

―A-aún no he tenido la oportunidad.

―En ese caso… ―El hombre rebuscó entre unos libros que había en una esquina hasta sacar el que andaba buscando―. ¡Aquí está! Tome. ―Hinata vio, con sorpresa, como metía el ejemplar en una bolsa reutilizable de tela y se la tendía. Retrocedió un paso, agitando las manos y moviendo la cabeza, en signos de negación.

―N-no puedo aceptarlo así, sin más… Déjeme… ―Metió la mano en su bandolera y palpó la cartera.

―Acéptelo―insistió―. Algo me dice que es usted una jovencita muy especial, considérelo un regalo por venir por primera vez a vernos. Espero que vuelva. ―Agitó la bolsa frente a ella. Hinata la miró un momento y finalmente la tomó de las asas, con manos temblorosas.

―Gra-gracias… le aseguro que volveré.

―Eso espero. ―Se despidió al fin del hombre, con el corazón latiéndole aprisa. En cuanto se lo contara a Naruto no se lo iba a creer. Consideró mantenerlo en secreto pero luego negó. No, no podía ocultarle algo así, sería absurdo y además ¿qué tenía de malo? Nada.

Caminó durante varios minutos hasta que se percató de que los edificios y los comercios que la rodeaban no le sonaban. ¿Acaso se había perdido? Se dio la vuelta y buscó con la mirada un punto de referencia, sintiendo los empujones de las demás personas cuando pasaban por su lado. La calle era estrecha y había demasiada gente.

Empezó a asustarse de verdad al no dar con nada que reconociera. Nerviosa, echó a andar de nuevo, al tiempo que intentaba hacerse con el móvil. Dio con él y respiró aliviada, solo para encontrarse cuando miró la pantalla que no tenía cobertura. Ahora sí que el desasosiego se apoderó de ella. Sola, perdida y a punto de llorar no tenía ni idea de qué hacer. Su única forma de encontrar el camino de vuelta era mandar su ubicación a Naruto para que él fuera a buscarla, pero no podía hacerlo si no tenía línea en el teléfono.

Fue hacia una esquina algo apartada, sentándose en unas escaleras de piedra que daban paso a lo que parecía una iglesia. Se abrazó las rodillas, rogando porque su novio se diera cuenta de su ausencia y fuera a buscarla cuanto antes.

―Oye, chica ¿te encuentras bien? Pareces perdida. ―Hinata levantó la vista, topándose con una hermosa mujer de largo cabello pelirrojo y ojos violetas. Parecía tener una fuerza descomunal, porque estaba cargando ella solita y sin ayuda dos cajas enormes llenas de cosas.

―Y-yo… sí, m-me he perdido―dijo, entre lágrimas no derramadas. La mujer se ablandó. Esa joven parecía realmente asustada.

―¿Has venido con alguien?

―C-con mi novio…

―¡¿Y te ha dejado sola?! ¡Hombres! ¡Son unos inútiles! Bueno, excepto mi marido, él sí que es un hombre de verdad, de los que ya no quedan… ―La pelirroja se puso de repente a divagar, con los ojos brillantes, apoyando las cajas que cargaba en el suelo, a su lado.

―Di-disculpe… ―Los orbes violáceos repararon de nuevo en Hinata.

―Ay, guapa, lo siento. Es que cuando me pongo a hablar no paro. Pero de verdad, tu novio no debe de ser muy listo, mira que dejar a una chica tan hermosa como tú por ahí sola…

―N-no fue así―dijo Hinata, sintiendo la necesidad de defender a Naruto―. E-es igual. ¿Podría ayudarme, por favor? E-estaba buscando la plaza, en la que va a haber los conciertos más tarde.

―Oh, claro, no hay problema. Ven, te llevaré. ―La mujer cogió de nuevo las cajas.

―¿E-está segura? No hace falta, c-con que me diga hacia dónde ir…

―No te preocupes. Además, hacia allí iba yo también, así que no hay fallo. Esto―dijo, palmeando las cajas que llevaba en las manos―son cables y cosas que me pidieron. Los tenía en casa, cogiendo polvo. Eran de mi hijo pero… ―una expresión melancólica tiñó la expresión hasta ahora risueña de la pelirroja. Hinata la vio sacudir la cabeza―. En fin, eso, que más vale darles uso antes de que se estropeen.

―De-déjeme que la ayude. ―Sin esperar respuesta, Hinata cogió la caja que estaba más arriba, tambaleándose a causa del peso.

―Despacio. ¿Segura que puedes? Te lo agradezco pero puedo yo, sin problemas. Más que pesadas son incómodas de llevar.

―Puedo, n-no se preocupe.

―¿Es la primera vez que vienes? No me suena tu cara.

―S-sí. Mi novio se crio aquí.

―¿En serio? Entonces puede que lo conozca, si tiene tu misma edad. Debes de rondar la misma que mi hijo. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

―Ve-veinticinco.

―Si ya lo sabía yo. Mi niño tiene veinticinco, también. Aunque dentro de nada cumplirá los veintiséis. Es muy guapo ¿sabess? ¡Y es famoso! Igual te suena, no sé… es cantante, de rock, para ser exactos. ―Hinata levantó la cabeza, de pronto interesada en aquella información. No podía ser ¿o sí? Ya sería mucha casualidad… ―Es rubio, de ojos azules, como su padre―Hinata se preguntó si aquello no sería una conspiración divina―… es un cabezota amante del ramen, impulsivo y de mal genio, pero también es cariñoso y amable, tiene un corazón de oro… ―Hinata sonrió, escondiendo su cara tras la caja que cargaba―. Oh, mira, ya hemos llegado. Trae, dejemos eso por aquí-

―¡HINATA!―La peliazul pegó un respingo ante semejante grito. No alcanzó a soltar la caja y ya estaba siendo abrazada por su novio―. ¡¿Dónde te habías metido?! ¡Estaba preocupadísimo! ¡Ya iba a ir a buscarte! ¡Intenté llamarte y me dio fuera de cobertura…

―Na-Naruto-kun… n-no puedo respi- ―El rubio la soltó de golpe.

―¡Lo siento! Pero de verdad, me tenías de los nervios. ¿Estás bien?―Elevó una mano para acariciarle la mejilla. Hinata no pudo evitar sonrojarse tenuemente.

―E-estoy bien…

―¿Na-Naruto?―El chico levantó la vista por encima de la coronilla de Hinata para ver a quién lo había llamado. Había estado tan aliviado de verla aparecer que no se percató de nada ni de nadie más.

Pero ahora comprobó que unos orbes violetas lo contemplaban, entre sorprendidos y anhelantes, cuajados de lágrimas no derramadas. Sintió un nudo en la garganta, así como las lágrimas que también acudían a sus ojos. Su pecho dolió y tuvo que tragar saliva, buscando su voz.

―Mamá… ―Hinata tuvo la consideración de apartarse silenciosamente. Aquel reencuentro madre-hijo era algo que por nada del mundo estropearía con su innecesaria presencia.

―T-tú… ¡¿cómo te atreves a aparecerte por aquí después de meses sin saber de ti?!―La mujer se le echó encima, tomándolo por las bordes de la cazadora y comenzando a zarandearlo con violencia, chillando, temblando y llorando, todo a la vez―. ¡¿Por qué no avisaste?! ¡¿Cómo tienes el descaro de venir así, tan pancho?! ¡¿Acaso así es como te criamos tu padre y yo, eh?!

―La tía Kushina lo va a matar… ―Hinata miró de reojo a su lado, descubriendo a Konohamaru―. Debería ser un poco más honesta… se nota que está feliz… ―Hinata sonrió.

―Mamá… ―Naruto le agarró las manos en uno de los instantes en que Kushina hizo una pausa para tomar fuerzas―. Lo siento. ―Kushina estalló en llanto de nuevo, dejándose caer contra él. Madre e hijo se fundieron en un abrazo de oso.

―Alguien debería avisar al tío Minato.

―Udon ha ido a buscarlo. Dios mío, ya era hora―dijo Moegi, observando al rubio secar las lágrimas de su progenitora y volviéndola a abrazar.

Hinata sonrió, sintiendo también el picor de las lágrimas. Notó un toquecito en su hombro y miró a su lado, donde el hombre rubio del puesto de libros le sonreía. Minato había llegado hacía unos minutos, pero había decidido mantenerse al margen. Su mujer era la que más necesitaba abrazar a su hijo, ya luego sería su turno. Sus ojos azules no habían tardado en reparar en Hinata, reconociéndola de hacía un rato. Miró para Naruto y Kushina y luego para ella, que observaba la escena emocionada. Solo tuvo que sumar dos más dos.

―Sabía que eras un jovencita especial. ―Hinata se ruborizó y Minato amplió su sonrisa. Decidió que ya le había dado tiempo más que suficiente a Kushina. Dirigió sus pies hacia su esposa y su retoño.

―Papá…

―Bienvenido a casa, hijo. ―Ambos se abrazaron, sonriendo. Kushina se metió en el medio de los dos, no queriendo perderse el bonito abrazo familiar.

―Papá… mamá… yo… lo siento mucho… yo…

―Está bien―dijo Minato―. Hablaremos luego, en casa. Ahora… tienes un concierto que dar ¿no?―Naruto tragó saliva y asintió―. Por cierto, tu novia es muy guapa.

―¡¿Novia?! ¡¿Qué novia?! ¡¿Tienes novia?! ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?! ¡¿Qué ha debido de pensar de tu pobre madre?! ¡Oh, Dios, qué vergüenza!―Naruto no pudo evitar reír sonoramente, viendo a su progenitora pasarse los dedos una y otra vez por sus largos mechones rojos, mirando en todas direcciones, ansiosa, aprehensiva.

Con una sonrisa Naruto fue hacia Hinata y, tomándola de la mano, tiró de ella hasta ponerla a su vera, pasándole un brazo por la cintura.

―Mamá, papá, ella es Hinata Hyūga, pronto hará un año que estamos juntos…

―¡¿Tú eres el novio que la dejó sola?! ¡¿Pero cómo se te ocurre, Naruto?! ¡¿Acaso te he enseñado yo a tratar así a las damas?!

―¡Mamá, no, espera- ¡AY!―Aturdida, Hinata vio como los intentos de su novio por huir de su furiosa madre se veían frustrados cuando esta lo alcanzó, propinándole tremendo golpe en la cabeza.

―Espero que sepas disculparlos―le dijo Minato―. Aunque deberías irte acostumbrando, siempre están así. ―A pesar del tono resignado de su suegro, Hinata pudo ver que en lo más profundo de sus ojos, tan azules como los que ella amaba, brillaba la más pura de las alegrías.

Alegría que duró hasta bien entrada la noche. Ese día Hinata no solo conoció a los padres de Naruto y la casa donde se había criado, sino que, además, pudo darse cuenta de que su novio por fin parecía haberse quitado un gran peso de encima.

―Te amo―le susurró, mientras observaban los hermosos fuegos artificiales desde la azotea del edificio donde estaba el pequeño apartamento donde vivían Minato y Kushina. Naruto la abrazó más fuerte por la espalda.

―Yo también te amo, conejita. ―Se besaron de forma dulce, transmitiendo todos sus sentimientos con ese beso.

Algo rezagados, Minato y Kushina los observaban, con una sonrisa.

―¿Sabes, cariño? Apenas la conocí hoy, pero creo que esa chica me va a gustar, y mucho. ―Minato le pasó el brazo por los hombros a su mujer.

―Lo sé. Tiene un aura que la hace especial. ―Kushina sonrió, asintiendo―. Y eso que tú decías que querías que terminara con Sakura… ―Ante la mención de la pelirrosa, Kushina arrugó la frente y torció los labios.

―Menos mal que al final no ocurrió. Esa mujer hizo sufrir mucho a nuestro pequeño.

―Pero ahora parece feliz. ―El matrimonio miró de nuevo para la pareja de jóvenes, abrazados, susurrándose cosas y riendo.

―Muy feliz. ―Tras ellos, un sonriente Shikamaru también observaba a su amigo y a Hinata. Estaba seguro de que su unión había sido cosa del destino. Estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

* * *

―Así que… ¿aquí es donde trabajas?―Naruto asintió a la pregunta de su padre, rascándose la cabeza. Había llevado a sus progenitores a que visitaran Hyūga Music Corporation. Era la primera vez que les enseñaba su lugar su trabajo, en parte animado por Hinata.

―Estoy segura de que les hará mucha ilusión, Naruto-kun, si nunca los has llevado antes. Piensa que es un nuevo inicio para los tres ¿por qué no empezarlo con buen pie?―Sonrió sin proponérselo al pensar en su preciosa novia.

―¿Ya estás pensando en Hinata?―Frunció el ceño al oír la voz de Shikamaru con algo de burla en el tono.

―Ríete, pero algún día, cuando te enamores de verdad…

―Sí, ya, lo que digas. ―Naruto suspiró y meneó la cabeza. No tenía caso discutir con Shikamaru.

―¡Esto es enorme, Naruto! ¿Y es toda para ti?―Naruto asintió, acercándose a su madre.

―Sí, es mi sala privada. Solo unos pocos tienen ese privilegio así que… ―Unos golpes en la puerta lo hicieron darse la vuelta. Fue Shikamaru el que abrió y al instante los dos chicos se pusieron algo pálidos, más Naruto que Shikamaru, ya que era el padre de Hinata el que estaba en el umbral.

―Hy-Hyūga-san… ―tartamudeó, sudando. Era algo que no podía evitar, su suegro siempre le daba escalofríos, con esa mirada tan penetrante e inmutable, siempre calmado.

―Me han dicho que tus padres han venido de visita. Espero no resultar molesto, pero me gustaría conocerlos. ―Naruto tragó saliva, sintiendo la garganta seca. Dudaba que fuera curiosidad lo que movía a Hiashi, tal vez era porque salía con su hija, sí, seguro que era eso, Hiashi quería conocer a su familia puesto que él ya conocía a casi todos los Hyūga. Igualdad de condiciones. Era justo.

―Claro, pase. E-esto… mamá, papá. ―Ambos lo miraron, apartando su vista de Hiashi― é-él es Hiashi Hyūga… es mi jefe… bueno, el dueño y… eh… también el padre de Hinata. ―Minato fue el primero en reaccionar, yendo a estrecharle la mano a su consuegro.

―Encantado de conocerle, Hyūga-san. Soy Minato Namikaze y esta es mi esposa, Kushina Uzumaki. ―Ante la diferencia de apellidos el hombre alzó una ceja y Naruto empezó a sudar de nuevo, nervioso. Era sabido que el señor Hyūga era la mar de estricto con todo lo relacionado con la tradición y el protocolo, y sus padres, desgraciadamente, suspendían de forma desastrosa en esos temas. No obstante, tampoco osaría ser maleducado y descortés, ni preguntaría sobre asuntos que tal vez no le concernían directamente. Así que se limitó a devolver el saludo del rubio y a inclinarse levemente hacia Kushina.

―¿Siempre es así?―preguntó la pelirroja, en voz alta. Naruto empezó a negar frenéticamente en dirección a su madre, indicándole, rogándole porque no dijera nada más. Kushina era extremadamente impulsiva y aplastantemente sincera en sus comentarios, prácticamente incapaz de guardar sus pensamientos para sí. Y Naruto temió por su futuro con Hinata. Si su madre hacía o decía algo indebido… Hiashi lo vetaría de su casa y de la vida de Hinata, estaba seguro de ello.

―Cariño… ―rogó Minato.

―¿Acaso le molesta la cortesía y la educación?―Tanto Naruto como Shikamaru parpadearon, ligeramente sorprendidos porque Hiashi Hyūga hubiera dejado entrever un deje de molestia en su tono de voz al tiempo que miraba reprobatoriamente para Kushina. La mujer frunció el ceño.

―Hijo ¿estás seguro de que Hinata-chan es hija de este señor? Porque no parece que…

―¡MAMÁ!―exclamó Naruto, rojo de vergüenza―. P-por favor, perdone a mi madre… no sabe lo que dice…

―¡No trates a tu madre de loca!―chilló Kushina, dándole un golpe en la cabeza. Minato sonrió a modo de disculpa para Hiashi.

―Ruego que los disculpe―dijo, haciendo una reverencia hacia el jefe de su hijo y dueño de la discográfica.

―¿Siempre están así?―preguntó ahora Hiashi, observando para donde madre e hijo discutían. Minato sonrió en la dirección en la que su pequeña familia estaba armando alboroto.

―Sí, normalmente. Ya se acostumbrará. ―El Hyūga alzó ahora ambas cejas, pero no dijo nada. Tan solo se limitó a mirar para su yerno y su consuegra, preguntándose cómo demonios iba su tímida y tranquila primogénita a sobrevivir entre semejantes locos. Suspiró y meneó la cabeza. Si Hinata era feliz, entonces él también era feliz. No había nada más que decir―. Venía a invitarlos a cenar a mi casa esta noche. Me gustaría conocerlos, si es que vamos a ser familia. ―Minato pestañeó y luego asintió, sonriendo suavemente.

―Nos encantará. ―Al parecer, no era el único que se había percatado de que Naruto y Hinata estaban hechos el uno para el otro y de que se amaban con una intensidad apabullante.

* * *

―Y… ¿cómo son? Los padres de Naruto-nii-san, digo. ―Hinata terminó de peinar a su hermana menor y dejó el cepillo sobre el tocador.

―Minato-san es… callado, alegre y muy amable y educado. Kushina-san es… Kushina-san. Se parece mucho a Naruto-kun.

―¿Físicamente?

―No, físicamente Naruto-kun se parece a Minato-san, son idénticos. Me refería a la forma de ser.

―¿Quieres decir que tu suegra es deslenguada, impulsiva y de mal genio?

―¡Hanabi! ¡No hables así de Kushina-san!

―Hablaba de tu novio…

―¡Hanabi!

―Vale, vale, ya me callo. ―La castaña se levantó de la pequeña banqueta―. ¿Cómo estoy?―Hinata sonrió a su hermanita.

―Muy guapa.

―No tanto como tú. ―Hinata se sonrojó.

―N-no digas bobadas. Tú eres hermosa, Hanabi.

―Pero tú lo eres más, nee-sama. Eres igualita a mamá. ―La tristeza tiñó durante unos segundos la voz de su hermana y Hinata la abrazó, acariciando sus largos cabellos marrones.

―Eres preciosa, Hanabi. Nunca pienses lo contrario. ―Llamaron a la puerta y Hinata se separó de Hanabi para ir a abrir.

―El joven Naruto ha llegado, señorita. ―El corazón de Hinata saltó en su pecho.

―E-enseguida bajo. ―Comprobó una última vez que todo en su apariencia estuviera correcto y, respirando hondo, comenzó a bajar las escaleras. En el vestíbulo, Kushina y Hiashi se retaban con la mirada, ante el nerviosismo de Naruto y la sonrisa siempre tranquila de Minato. Era como si su suegra y su padre ya se llevaran mal desde el minuto uno. Suspiró.

―Vaya, estás hermosa, Hinata-chan. ―Naruto giró bruscamente al escuchar a su padre. Había estado tan pendiente de que su madre y Hiashi no empezaran una discusión que ni se había percatado de la llegada de su novia. Algo celoso y molesto al ver un adorable sonrojo en sus pálidas mejillas que él no había provocado, se apresuró a acercarla a él para tirarla en sus brazos y abrazarla con fuerza.

―Estás preciosa―le susurró. Hinata sintió su corazón latir todavía más rápido y fuerte.

―T-tú también…

―Tortolitos… ―susurró Hanabi, menando la cabeza con una sonrisa. Un carraspeo los hizo a todos volverse, descubriendo a Neji en mitad del vestíbulo.

―Ya podemos pasar a cenar. Naruto, me alegra verte.

―Igualmente, Neji―ambos chicos se estrecharon la mano, ante el alivio de Hinata. Había estado algo preocupada, cuando empezó a salir con el rubio, de que su primo no lo aprobara y se pusiera en plan protector con ella, pero, para su sorpresa, lo había aceptado increíblemente bien. Algo que le agradecía dese el fondo de su corazón.

Pasaron al comedor, donde la velada transcurrió entre conversaciones algo nerviosas y pullas de Hiashi hacia Kushina y viceversa.

―No lo entiendo―dijo de repente Hanabi, cayendo en la cuenta de algo importante―. Minato-san, ustede se apellida Namikaze ¿no es así?―El aludido asintió―. Pero Kushina-san es Uzumaki y Naruto-nii-san lleva su apellido. ¿Es que no se lo cambió cuando se casaron?―Naruto se puso pálido y empezó a removerse incómodo en su silla. Sus padres tenían una historia un tanto peculiar detrás de su relación, y no creía que Hiashi fuera a aprobarlo.

―Hanbi, no deberías preguntar cosas que no nos incumben―dijo su hermana, severa. Frente a ella, Naruto le sonrió, agradecido.

―Pero es que…

―A decir verdad, yo también siento curiosidad―habló ahora Hiashi.

―Bueno… no es nada… de verdad que no… ―empezó Naruto, adelantándose a sus padres―. Simple casualidad…

―Ay, no seas tonto, que tampoco es para tanto. Tuve a Naruto antes de casarme con Minato―ante aquello Hiashi parpadeó, entre sorprendido y desconcertado, como si dicha revelación no cupiera en su mente―, por lo que para ahorrarnos papeleos innecesarios le puse mi apellido. Y cuando nos casamos, un año después de que naciera, decidimos mantenerlo así por comodidad. ―Naruto apretó el borde de la mesa hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos. Lívido, miró para el padre de Hinata, rogando porque un meteorito cayera en ese momento en el salón e hiciera así olvidar las palabras de su madre a todos los presentes.

―Así que… ¿eres un hijo ilegítimo?

―¡Hanabi!―reprendió Hinata―. ¡Naruto-kun no es ilegítimo, Minato-san y Kushina-san se aman y están casados!

―Pero él nació antes de eso ¿no?

―Lo cierto es que fue algo así como un accidente, no nos lo esperábamos.

―Vaya, gracias, papá, así lo arreglas―soltó Naruto, sarcástico y no sabiendo donde meterse. Minato le sonrió.

―Sabes que igual te queremos, hijo. ―Naruto murmuró algo así como "sí, claro, ahora lo dices". Hinata no pudo evitar sonreír.

―Ya veo… ―La voz de Hiashi sonó en todo el comedor, parecía pensativo sobre algo.

―¿Tiene algo que decir, acaso?―saltó Kushina. Naruto miró enfadado para su progenitora. ¿Es que no podía estarse calladita? ¡Dios, menos mal que Hinata no era como ella!

Hinata percibió como su ansiedad y su mal humor iban en aumento y, haciéndole un sutil gesto con la cabeza, le indicó que saliera junto con ella. Ambos chicos se levantaron en silencio y, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, pendientes como estaban todos de la discusión entre Kushina y Hiashi, salieron al jardín.

―Hinata-chan, si no vas a dejarme después de esto, es que eres mucho más increíble de lo que pensaba. O que debes amarme mucho. ―Hinata sonrió; le pasó los brazos por el cuello y se impulsó para besarlo. Naruto estrechó su cintura, correspondiéndole, deletiándose con su dulce sabor.

―Te amo. ―Naruto amplió su sonrisa.

―Lo sabía. ―La besó de nuevo―. Yo también te amo. ―Y volvió a besarla, presa del súbito deseo que tener el cuerpo de su preciosa novia pegado a él le despertaba―. Larguémonos de aquí. ―Hinata enrojeció, entendiendo a la perfección cuáles eran sus intenciones.

―Pe-pero… tus padres… mi padre…

―Sobrevivirán. Ahora, solo quiero estar contigo. ―Hinata se dejó besar una cuarta vez, derritiéndose ante el toque masculino.

―Y-yo también quiero estar contigo. ―Y no dijeron nada más, se escabulleron y pararon el primer taxi que vieron, dándole la dirección de la casa de Naruto.

Una vez allí el rubio no perdió tiempo, lanzándose a besarla y a acariciarla. Se deshizo de su camisa con ayuda de Hinata y pronto el vestido de ella también fue removido, quedando tirado en algún lugar del enorme loft. Naruto la levantó tomándola por los muslos y Hinata enlazó las piernas en sus caderas. Sin dejar de besarse ni acariciarse fueron hacia la habitación del rubio, donde Naruto la dejó caer sobre la cama para inmediatamente cubrirla con su cuerpo. Se detuvo unos minutos a contemplarla: su largo cabello negro-azulado esparcido por debajo de su precioso cuerpo, sus definidas curvas bien marcadas por el sujetador y las bragas lisas, granates, sus hermosas lunas brillando con deseo y amor mientras lo miraban.

Supo que allí era donde la quería, siempre, a su lado, mirándolo de esa manera tan especial que era solo para él.

Naruto llevó una mano a la mejilla femenina, acariciándola. Se inclinó para depositar un suave beso en sus labios.

―Cásate conmigo―murmuró contra su boca. Hinata se apartó de él bruscamente, mirándolo, sorprendida, sonrojada, incrédula. Naruto se ruborizó, dándose cuenta de que quizá había sido demasiado impulsivo. Aunque no retiraría sus palabras―. S-sé que tal vez me estoy precipitando… ni siquiera tengo un anillo pero… ―Hinata lo tomó del rostro y levantó la cabeza del mullido colchón, chocando sus labios contra los de él.

―Sí―susurró, cuando se separaron, sus ojos perlados refulgiendo de la más pura felicidad―. Sí, Naruto-kun, me casaré contigo. ―El corazón de Naruto empezó a latir a toda velocidad. La besó de nuevo. Nunca se cansaría de hacerlo.

La amaba. Amaba a esa mujer.

Y nunca dejaría de hacerlo.

* * *

―E-esto… ¿Na-Naruto-kun? ¿Q-qué hacemos aquí?―Por toda respuesta el rubio sonrió. La atrajo hacia su pecho y la besó.

Se había levantado esa mañana con la mayor resolución de su vida. Había despertado a Hinata y, tras hacerle el amor de forma tierna, lenta, amorosa y apasionada, la había hecho vestirse y salir de su piso, sin darle explicación alguna y tomando un taxi que los llevó adonde estaban ahora.

El Registro Civil.

―¿No está claro? Vamos a casarnos. ―Hinata abrió la boca y los ojos a más no poder.

―Pe-pero…

―Me dijiste que sí. Ahora no puedes retractarte. ―Hinata tragó saliva.

―N-no es eso… qui-quiero casarme contigo pe-pero… ¿a-ahora? ¿Aquí?―Naruto suspiró.

―Sé que tal vez tú preferías una ceremonia, con toda tu familia, con Ino… ―Miró para ella y puso las manos sobre sus mejillas, obligándola a mirarlo―. Y te prometo que la tendremos, conejita, pero… ahora mismo… solo quiero que seas mía, quiero que todo el mundo sepa que te amo y que siempre va a ser así. ―Los orbes perlados de la Hyūga se llenaron de lágrimas. Se lanzó a abrazarlo, Naruto la apretó contra él, con fuerza―. ¿Qué dices? ¿Lo hacemos?―Hinata lo miró, sonriente, todavía con restos de lágrimas deslizándose por toda su cara.

―Sí. Casémonos. ―Naruto sonrió ampliamente y, tomándola de mano, ambos ingresaron al edificio gubernamental, dispuestos a comenzar su nueva vida juntos.

* * *

 **Epílogo**

* * *

Miró por enésima vez para la puerta del aula y sus ojos azules se tiñeron de decepción. Infló las mejillas y se enfurruñó en su asiento.

Se lo había prometido. Le había prometido que llegaría a tiempo. Él había estado toda la semana presumiendo ante sus amigos y compañeros y maestros, algunos de los cuales se mostraron la mar de entusiasmado cuando se lo dijo.

Y ahora el muy tonto no aparecía. La clase estaba a punto de terminar y todos los que habían ido se encontraban en un rincón, esperando a que el último orador acabara de hablar.

―Bien, creo que esto es todo, gracias a todos por venir… ―La profesora se adelantó, agradeciendo la asistencia. Sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

―Tonto―murmuró―, me lo prometiste…

―¡Perdón!―De pronto, la puerta se abrió, revelando la alta figura de un hombre rubio de piel bronceada y orbes tan azules como el mismísimo cielo―. Siento llegar tarde, yo…

―¡Papá!―¡Al final había venido! Sin importarle estar en mitad de la clase se levantó de su asiento y fue corriendo a abrazarse a sus piernas. El adulto sonrió cálidamente y lo tomó en brazos―. ¡Llegas tarde!―acusó―. ¡Dijiste que estarías a tiempo! ¡Lo prometiste!

―Lo siento, campeón…

―¡Tonto!

―Esto… disculpe… ¿usted es…?―La maestra se acercó a padre e hijo, a los cuales miraban con marcada curiosidad todos los presentes, algunos también con emoción y admiración. Dejó al niño en el suelo, que no se soltó de su pantalón en ningún momento.

―Soy Naruto Uzumaki, el padre de Boruto. Siento llegar tarde ¿aún puedo…?―La profesora sonrió, viendo la ansiedad y la súplica teñir el rostro de su alumno.

―Claro, por supuesto, Uzumaki-san. Boruto, ve a sentarte a tu sitio ¿de acuerdo?―El niño obedeció, sin quitarle ojo a su padre. Naruto le revolvió el pelo al pasar por su lado y se colocó al frente de la clase, con decenas de ojos mirándolo fijamente. Se aclaró la garganta. Era el día de padres en el colegio, y esta vez Boruto le había pedido a su padre que acudiera en lugar de su madre, quién era la que solía ir a esos eventos debido a las constantes ausencias de su progenitor.

Prácticamente se lo había suplicado hasta que al final aceptó. Y no pudo sentirse más feliz de que hubiese cumplido su promesa.

―Hola, soy Naruto Uzumaki, coy cantante… de rock, y―se descolgó una funda de guitarra y la abrió, enseñándole a la concurrencia el instrumento de color naranja con negro―esta es mi guitarra. Para un músico, lo más importante es su instrumento… ―Una niña levantó la mano.

―¿Nos cantarás algo?―Naruto vaciló, mirando para la profesora. Esta sonrió.

―Si queda tiempo, Akira, Uzumaki-san nos cantará algo. ―La niña pareció conformarse con la respuesta mientras que Boruto sonrió, más que feliz. Oír cantar a su padre era una de las cosas que más le gustaban del mundo, aunque eso era algo que jamás admitiría, ni ante él ni ante nadie, ni aunque lo amenazaran con darle de comer ramen todos los días durante el resto de su vida.

Embelesado, Boruto no pudo apartar la mirada de su progenitor en ningún momento. Les enseñó las posiciones básicas de los dedos para poder tocar la guitarra y algún que otro niño consiguió arrancar una melodía sencilla a las cuerdas. Claro que él pudo tocar una canción casi completa, sabía tocar prácticamente desde el día en que nació y no pudo menos que hinchar el pecho con orgullo cuando su padre lo halagó frente a sus compañeros.

Al final sobraron unos minutos y, tal y como la maestra había prometido, le dejó que cantara algo a los niños.

Cuando la clase al fin acabó algunos de los otros padres y varios profesores que se habían dejado caer por ahí como quien no quiere la cosa, se acercaron al Uzumaki, para hablar con él y pedirle algún que otro autógrafo. Boruto consiguió abrirse paso entre la gente, ya con su mochila a la espalda y, llegando junto a su padre, le tiró de la chaqueta con insistencia hasta que este lo miró.

―Quiero irme ya―soltó, en tono demandante. Naruto le sonrió y puso una mano en la cabeza. Se despidió como pudo de los demás padres y de la maestra de su hijo y ambos salieron. Una vez en la calle Boruto volvió a tirarle de la chaqueta.

―¿Qué pasa, campeón?―Con las mejillas algo rojas, el pequeño musitó.

―¿Me coges a caballito?―Naruto casi se derrite de ternura. Se agachó y, tomándolo de las axilas, lo levantó y lo puso sobre sus hombros. Boruto sonrió, feliz como una perdiz.

―¡Desde aquí veo la casa!―Naruto rio, sosteniéndolo por los tobillos para que no se cayera.

―Seguro que mamá ya habrá preparado una merienda deliciosa.

―¡Sí!―Así, llegaron al que era su hogar. Naruto bajó a Boruto y este corrió a abrir la puerta―. ¡Ya hemos llegado! ¡Mamá, mamá, mira! ¡Papá sí que vino al final! ¡Tenías razón!―Asomándose hacia el pasillo con una suave sonrisa en los labios, Hinata se agachó para recibir a su pequeño entre sus brazos.

―¿Lo ves? Te lo dije, Boruto. Papá siempre cumple sus promesas.

―¡Sí!

―¡Papi, papi!―Una pequeña niña fue corriendo de forma algo torpe, hacia Naruto, quién la cogió en el acto, levantándola y besándole la mejilla.

―¿Cómo está hoy mi princesa?

―¡Bien! ¿Sabes qué? Hice… oki… okano… o…

―¿Okonomiyaki?

―¡Sí, eso! ¡Mamá me ayudó, pero Hima hizo lo que va dentro! ¿Verdad, mami?

―Se ha esforzado mucho.

―Entonces seguro que estará delicioso. Habrá que probarlo. ―La niña chilló de alegría e hizo gestos para que su padre la dejara de nuevo en el suelo, corriendo hacia la cocina.

―¡Himawari, espera! ¡Te vas a caer!―Boruto siguió a su hermana, preocupado. Su hermanita aún era muy pequeña y él tenía que cuidarla.

Con una sonrisa, ambos padres se abrazaron y observaron a sus retoños intentando poner los platos y los vasos encima de la mesa de la cocina. Naruto apretó la cintura de su esposa y ella se giró a mirarlo, quedando sus rostros a escasos centímetros, distancia que enseguida ambos acortaron, besándose.

―Te amo, Hinata Uzumaki. Gracias por ser la melodía que me da la vida. ―Hinata sonrió dulcemente.

―Te amo, Naruto-kun. Gracias a ti por amarme.

―¡Papá, mamá! ¡Vamos!

―¡Que se enfrían!―Sonriéndose una vez más, fueron a reunirse con sus hijos y, mientras observaba a su familia, Naruto sintió como la felicidad lo llenaba una vez más, como cada día cuando contemplaba el rostro de Hinata a su lado al despertar, o cuando Himawari le regalaba uno de sus dibujos, o cuando Boruto le pedía, con algo de vergüenza, que le enseñara a tocar y a componer.

Aquella era su canción, y no dejaría de tocarla.

Nunca jamás.

 **Fin You are my song**

* * *

 **¡Ay, qué alegría más grande poder publicarlo por fin! Se me ocurrió esta idea loca en una noche de insomnio donde me costó un mundo coger el sueño y, tras vacilar durante varios días, al final me decidí a escribirla. Además, le había dicho a una personita que quería dedicarle un OS, así que aquí está:**

 **Lizzy Ann, esto es para ti. Espero de todo corazón que te guste y que te ayude a encontrar a esa escurridiza inspiración que siempre desaparece en los momentos más inoportunos. Nunca dejes de escribir.**

 **¿Me dejáis vuestra preciosa opinión en un igualmente precioso review? Porque, ya sabéis:**

 **Un review equivale a una sonrisa.**

 ***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto. Porque dar a favoritos y follow y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**

 **Lectores sí.**

 **Acosadores no.**

 **Gracias.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **Ja ne.**

 **bruxi.**


End file.
